Mil ke bhi hum na mile
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: I did not marry you, it doesn't mean that I didn't love you!
1. Chapter 1

**Mil ke bhi hum na mile**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **12:00 PM**

 _He pressed the doorbell and his maid opened the door after 2-3 bells._

 _He stepped inside taking off his blazer and dropped it on the couch_.

"Madam so gayi?" _He asked the maid._

"Ji sir, madam aapka intejar kar rahi thi. Abhi thodi der pehle hi sone gayi."

 _He looked at her with a smirk,_ "Jhooth kyun bol rahi ho? Tumhari madam kab se mera intejar karne lagi?"

 _The maid lowered her head feeling embarrassed._

"Sir main khana laga du aapke liye?"

 _He rested himself on the couch._ "Madam ne kha liya?"

"Ji sir!"

 _He already knew that. He scolded himself for expecting her to be awaken for him. Today also he will have to take dinner alone as he was doing from past few days. He sighed, it's him who had told her to do so. Had told her to not to do wait for him, to take her dinner and go to sleep without having him home back. She is doing only what he told her to do then what's the point to get upset._

"It's ok, tum jakar so jao. Main khud lekar kha lunga." _He instructed the maid and moved upstairs to his bedroom._

 _He switched on the light, took a glance at his sleeping wife hugging a pillow and went to the closet to take his night cloths._

 _She woke up looking disturbed with the light and sounds of opening of the closet._

"Aa gaye tum?" _She asked in a sleepy voice._

 _He took a glance at her but didn't reply._

"Kafi der ho gayi." _She spoke again hoping him to talk to her._

"Hmm. Kaam bahut jyada tha aaj." _He replied coldly._

 _He changed and moved to bed with his cellphone. She stared at him. He dialed a number._

"Hello! ghar pahuch gayi tum?"

.

.

 **...To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Would like my dear readers to guess the characters. I know you guys can do it very well. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello! Ghar pahuch gayi tum?" _He asked over the phone._

 _The person replied in positive from the other side._

 _He was satisfied_ , "Ok then good night."

 _He cut the call and his wife who was staring at him all the while was ready with her question._

"Daya jab tumhe uski itni hi fikar hai to tum use ghar tak chod kar hi kyun nahi aate?"

 _Daya shot her a displeased look,_ "Tumhe koi problem hai agar main ek baar usse phone karke puch lu ki wo safe hai ya nahi?"

 _She smirked,_ "Kyun wo khud ko safe nahi rakh sakti? She is a trained cid officer, come on!"

 _Daya turned to her,_ "Samantha she is my colleague. Hum dono late night kaam khatam karke bureau se nikalte hain. Kya badi baat ho gayi isme agar main phone karke ye ensure karta hu ki wo safely ghar pahunch gayi ya nahi?"

 _Samantha raised her brows,_ "Sirf tum aur Shreya hi late night kaam kar rahe the ya baki ke officers bhi itne hi hardworking hain?"

 _Daya was irritated with her taunts._ "Baki ke officers bhi the. In fact puri team thi. Aur kuch puchna hai tumhe?" _He snapped back losing his cool._

"To baki ke officers ki parwaah nahi hai tumhe? Unhe to phone karke tumne nahi pucha ki wo safely ghar pahunch gaye ya nahi. Sirf Shreya ki parwaah hai baki ke colleagues ki nahi?" _She again taunted._

 _Daya was in no mood to talk to her. He adjusted the pillow and lay down,_ "Mujhe tumse behas karne ka koi shauk nahi hai. Tumhe jo sochna hai wo socho. Shak ki bimari ka duniya me koi ilaz nahi hai." _He turned off the lamp and closed his eyes._

 _Samantha stared at him for sometime and she too lay down beside him facing her back to him. She closed her eyes but was unable to sleep._

 _o-o-o_

 _Next morning Samantha woke up early and decided to prepare breakfast for Daya as an effort to make up for the wrangle took place between them the last night._

 _Daya descended down in the hall and was surprised as Samantha wished him good morning with a smile. He responded with equally sweet smile._

"Aaj breakfast maine banaya hai." _She said applying butter on the breads._

"That's great!" _Daya said grabbing his chair._

 _Samantha started serving him when someone rang the doorbell. Samantha called the maid to open the door._

 _The maid opened the door and Shreya stepped inside._

"Good morning Daya sir!"

 _Daya looked up at her_ , "Are Shreya tum, aao na."

 _Samantha glared at Shreya approaching them with a file in her hands._

"Sir wo..." _Shreya started to say but paused as Samantha coughed to gain her attention._

"Ahem...ahem"

 _Shreya looked at her._

"Daya sir ke alawa aur bhi log hain yaha inspector Shreya!"

 _Shreya tried to smile,_ "umm...good morning mam!"

 _Samantha just gave a fake smile in return_. "Well, aisa bhi kya kaam rehta hai tumhe Daya se, 24 ghante wo tumhare sath hi to rehte hain phir bhi kaam pura nahi hota. File lekar ghar pe aa gayi. At least chain se breakfast to karne do."

 _Shreya looked at Daya feeling embarrassed_. "Sir, I am really sorry but it's urgent. Mujhe aapse kuch discuss Karna hai bureau pahuchane se pehle."

"It's alright, tum baitho. Aaj Samantha ne breakfast banaya hai, tum bhi lo na." _Daya said glancing at Samantha._

"Yes of course, baitho na Shreya!" _Samantha said pulling a chair for Shreya showing fake courtesy._

"Thank you so much but main breakfast karke aayi hu." _Shreya said looking at Samantha and Daya._

"Ok, to tum baith to jao kam se kam tab tak main kha lu." _Daya said._

 _Shreya took the chair._

"Oho Shreya, ye kya baat hui, Daya breakfast kar rahe hain aur tum unhe baith kar dekhti rahogi. I know he is so good looking. Sari ladkiyan ghoorti rehti hain unhe but at least tum mere samne to sharm karo. Wife hu main unki." _Samantha mocked._

 _Shreya was speechless and looked at Daya for help._

"Samantha ye kya bol rahi ho!" _Daya said scolding her through eyes._

 _Samantha let out a laugh,_ "Oh come on, I was just kidding."

 _Shreya gave her an awkward smile._

 _Samantha sat opposite to Shreya and next to Daya_. "Achha Shreya, ek baat batao, kya tumhe promotion ki bahut jaldi hai?"

"Promotion? Jaldi to nahi lekin har koi promote to hona hi chahta hai. Lekin aap aise kyun puch rahi hain?" _Shreya asked._

"Wo kya hai na tum logo ki job me promotion hard work se, dedication se milta hai. Senior officer ke peeche peeche ghumne se nahi." _Samantha said taking a glance at Daya._

"Excuse me! What do you mean?" _Shreya said feeling offended._

"Samantha kya bol rahi ho tum?" _Daya said angrily._

 _Samantha gave him a look and turned to Shreya,_ "Are han ek baat to kehna hi bhool gayi tumhara lip gloss bahut achha hai. Aur eyeliner bhi bahut khoobsurat hai. Tumhari cid ki job to bahut hectic hoti hai na! Phir bhi tum makeup ke liye time nikal hi leti ho han. Very good! Lekin ye itna makeup karti kiske liye ho. Daya to already tumse impress ho hi chuke hain."

"Look Samantha" _Daya said,_ "Shreya sirf mera lihaz kar rahi hai isliye chup hai. Lekin ek baar agar usne bolna shuru kiya to tum rone lagogi. Isliye bol raha hu chup ho jao. Ye kya laga rakha hai tumne? Makeup, lip gloss, what nonsense? Koi kitna makeup karta hai, kyun karta hai isse tumhe kya lena dena?"

"It's ok sir!" _Shreya said pasting a smile on her lips and turned to Samantha._ "Mam main kisi ko impress karne ke liye makeup nahi karti hu. Makeup is like a confidence booster for me. Mujhe pasand hai isliye karti hu, khud ke liye. Aur rahi time ki baat to mujhe aapki terah 4 ghante nahi lagte. Sirf ek minute lagta hai."

 _Daya remained silent._

 _Samantha was glaring at Shreya as she was replying her. She made a face,_ "Achaa wo sab chodo, ye batao tumhara koi boyfriend hai?"

 _Now Shreya was also loosing her cool because Samantha was crossing her limits. She looked at Daya._ "Nahi."

"Koi boyfriend nahi hai!" _Samantha said pretending to be surprised,_ "Koi crush?"

"Nahi!" _Shreya snapped angrily._

 _Samantha chuckled,_ "Achha to tumhe kaise ladke pasand hain, batao na, bas ye mat kehna ki shadishuda!" _She said looking at Daya._

"Samantha, for god's sake stop it!" _Daya yelled._

 _This was enough for Shreya. She got up leaving her chair. She looked at Daya,_ "Sir main bahar aap ka wait kar rahi hu." _She said and turned to go._

 _Daya stopped her_ , "ruko Shreya, main bhi tumhare sath chalta hu." _He stood up leaving his plate. Samantha too stood up._

"Daya tum aise kaise ja sakte ho, breakfast.." _Samantha was saying but Daya cut her._

"To hell with your breakfast! Tumhari bakwas sunkar pet bhar chuka hai mera."

"Arey aisa kya kar diya maine? Tum is ladki ke liye mujhpe gussa kyun kar rahe ho?" _Samantha shouted coming in front of Daya._

"Samantha mera dimag already kharab ho chuka hai. Hato mere raste se warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga." _Daya said pushing her aside_. "Let's go Shreya. Hum raste me discuss kar lenge."

 _Daya said and started moving with Shreya but Samantha came and grabbed Shreya's arm._

"Khush ho tum phir se humara jhagda karwa ke? Chahti kya ho tum? Tumhare jaisi ghatiya ladki maine kabhi nahi dekhi. I hate you Shreya. Dobara mere ghar me kadam bhi mat rakhna. Just get out of my house!"

 _Shreya jerked her hand,_ "Kya kar rahi hain aap? Maine kya kiya?"

"Samantha chodo use!" _Daya shouted. He held Shreya's hand,_ "Chalo Shreya yaha se."

 _They both moved out._

"Just get lost both of you." _Samantha screamed. She came to the breakfast table,_ "Subeh jaldi uthkar breakfast banao, lekin koi appreciation nahi. Us 2 kaudi ki ladki ko 2 baate kya suna di maine breakfast chod diya. My foot! Main hi bewkoof hu jo achhi wife banne ki koshish kar rahi thi wo bhi us insaan ke liye jo bhool chuka hai ki main uski wife hu." _She picked up all the items one by one and threw into the dustbin like a garbage._

 _Here Shreya was feeling extremely guilty._

"Sir, I am so sorry. Sab meri wajeh se hua. Na main subeh subeh aapke ghar aati aur na hi aap dono ka jhagda...

"Please Shreya isme tumhari koi bhi galti nahi hai. Samantha ko sirf ladne ka bahana chahiye. Forget that, batao kya kaam tha?" _Daya said softly._

 _Shreya discussed the problem and soon they reached at bureau._

 _In free time Shreya came to Daya with two cups of coffee._

"Thank you!" _Daya said to Shreya._

 _They started sipping the coffee._

"Sir wo main kai dino se soch rahi thi ki aapki wife ko mujhse itni problem kyun hai? Wo mere sath itni rude kyun ho jati hain. Ab jakar mujhe samajh ne aaya. She is simply jealous of me. Kyunki duty ki wajeh se hi sahi par aap mere sath unse jyada time spend karte hain. Kisi bhi aurat ko ye achha nahi lagega ki uska husband kisi dusri ladki ke sath jyada waqt bitaye. Unhe galatfehmi hogi ki humare beech kuch..." _Shreya stopped looking at Daya._

 _Daya looked up at her,_ "humare beech kuch? Kya kuch? Kya hai humare beech? kuch hai kya? Nahi na, to phir!"

"Sir mera matlab..."

"Kya matlab Shreya, 8 saal ho gaye humari shadi ko lekin humare beech understanding hi nahi hai. Samantha har choti baat ka issue banati hai. Bharosa hi nahi hai use mujhpe. Use lagta hai ki mujhe use cheat karne ke alawa aur koi dusra kaam hi nahi hai. To kya main apni female colleagues ke sath kaam Karna band kar du. Is shak ki bimari Ki wajeh se wo meri har female friend ke sath misbehave karegi aur mujhe achha lagega?"

 _Shreya lowered her head,_ "sir lekin wo sirf mere sath hi aisa karti hain. Aap ke sath kaam karne wali dusri female officers se wo nafrat nahi karti."

"Han kyunki jaise bureau me sabko lagta hai ki mere man me tumhare liye ek soft corner hai aur main tumhe dusro se jyada favor karta hu use bhi yahi lagta hoga." _Daya said rolling his eyes._ "Ab tum hi batao kya aisa kuch hai?"

"Kaisa?" _Shreya asked._

"Yahi ki mere man me tumhare liye koi soft corner hai." _Daya said annoyingly._

 _Shreya chuckled,_ "Sir wo to aapko hi pata hoga na."

 _Daya looked at her and both shared a brief eyelock._

"Ok then, let me make it clear, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai." _Daya said staring straight into her eyes._

"I know sir!" _Shreya said and continued sipping her coffee._

 _After a minute Shreya again spoke_. "Sir ek baat puchu, please don't mind. Jab aap dono ki bilkul banti hi nahi. Na understanding hai na aap dono ek dusre ko pasand karte hain na pyar karte hain, to phir aap dono ne shadi kaise kar li?"

 _Daya shot her a glare._

 _Shreya bit her lips_ , "I am sorry sir, shayad kuch jyada personal question kar diya maine. I am sorry."

"Ab sawal puch liya hai to jawab bhi sun lo." _Daya said_ , "Samantha ke dad ek bahut badi research organization me scientist hain. Ek baar kuch logo ne unhe kidnap kar liya tha. Tab maine hi apni jaan khatre me daalkar unki jaan bachai thi. Bas wo impress ho gaye. Unhe apni bigdi hui iklauti beti ke liye ek perfect ladka nil gaya. Agle din wo uska rishta lekar mere darwaje pe khade the. Ab main jisne kabhi kisi khoobsurat ladki ki taraf aankh uthakar bhi na dekha ho, achanak se use ek itni khoobsurat ladki ka rishta aa jaye to kya hoga? Main confused tha. Abhijeet, acp sir aur baki ke logo ne kaha ki mujhe han bol deni chahiye, aisa rishta roj roj nahi aata. Maine han kar di aur apni zindagi barbaad kar li."

 _Shreya sighed._

 _Daya added,_ "aisa nahi hai ki humare beech kabhi pyar nahi tha." _Daya smiled remembering old memories,_ "Pyar bhi tha understanding bhi thi, everything was perfect phir ek din... " _he took a pause._

"Kya hua sir?" _Shreya asked._

"Shadi ke 2 saal baad pata chala ki Samantha kabhi maa nahi ban sakti." _Daya told._

 _Shreya was shocked. She stared at Daya blankly._

"Us din ke baad se sab kuch badal gaya. Maine to jaise taise ye kadwa sach accept kar liya lekin Samantha toot gayi. Wo choti choti bato pe gussa karne lagi. Chidchidi ho gayi thi. Maine use bahut samjhane ki koshish ki, ki mujhe isse koi fark nahi padta ki wo maa nahi ban sakti. I am ok with that. Lekin uske dimag me ye baat baith gayi ki ab main usse pyar nahi karta aur ab mujhe uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Hum dono ka rishta din ba din bigdata gaya. Samantha to kitni baar divorce ki bhi baat kar chuki hai. Ye to main hu jisne abhi bhi is rishte ko bacha kar rakha hai."

 _Shreya felt her eyes getting moist._

"Ab to jab tak humara jhagda nahi hota din hi pura nahi hota." _Daya said with a painful smile._

"I am really sorry sir!" _Shreya said feeling a bit emotional._

"Tum kyun sorry bol rahi ho?" _Daya said looking at her._

"Sir lekin wo aapke sath itna bura behave karti hai, kya kabhi aapne gusse me unpe hath..." _Shreya left her question incomplete as Daya looked at her._

"Nahi... Maine uspe kabhi hath nahi uthaya. Aur ye isliye nahi kyunki main ladkiyon pe hath nahi uthata or something like that but wo isliye kyunki agar maine usko ek thappad mara to wo palat kar mujhe 2 maregi. She is that kind of woman."

 _Though the atmosphere was serious but Shreya giggled at Daya's last words. He too laughed a little._

"Ab lagta hai humari shadi ek bahut badi galti thi. Isliye nahi ki wo kabhi maa nahi ban sakti, but isliye ki wo waisi nahi hai jaisi ladki main chahta tha. She is not the one for me!"

 _Shreya looked at Daya as he said the last line. Disappointment and frustration was clearly visible in his eyes._

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Dear guest congrats for guessing the characters so correctly.**

 **"Love survives" readers, next chapter coming soon. Thanks for the love. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N:** _This chapter is inspired by the episode "Baby in danger", with a little modifications to adjust with the plot of the story._

 _A woman got hit by a truck. The people informed cid._

 _Daya, Shreya and Freddy reached at the spot where they later came to know from the people that the woman had a baby with her a few minutes before the accident._

 _Daya, Shreya and Freddy started searching the baby all around. They found a crying baby thrown in the bushes. They took the baby with them to the cid bureau._

"Sir, Nikhil aur Freddy sir us aurat ke bare me pata kar rahe hain. I hope ki jaldi kuch pata chal jaye!" _Shreya said to Daya._

"Hmm." _Daya nodded and then turned to the baby who was crying loudly. Daya tried to calm down the baby but he was just crying._

 _Acp Pradyuman came there,_ "Kya hua Daya iss bachhe ke maa-baap ya guardians ke bare me kuch pata chala?"

"Sir kuch nahi pata chala abhi tak." _Daya told._

"Okay, to jab tak iska koi guardian nahi mil jata iski dekhbhal ki responsibility cid ki hai."

 _Daya looked at the baby and smiled_. "Sir main ise ghar le jaun. Main karunga iski dekhbhal."

 _Shreya looked at Daya,_ "Sir are you sure aap akele sambhal payenge itne chote baby ko?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Akela kaha hu, Samantha hai na!"

"Oh yes!" _Shreya said smiling._

 _Acp too smiled,_ "That's a good idea Daya, Samantha will definitely love this cute baby."

o-o-o

 _Daya reached at home with the baby. He was excited to see Samantha's reaction on seeing a cute baby._

"Samantha... Samantha.. Kaha ho tum?" _He gave her a call._

 _Samantha came outside._

"Kya hua?" _She saw the baby in Daya's hands,_ " aur ye kya hai?"

 _Daya smiled,_ "Oh come on Samantha, can't you see, ek baby hai. Dekho kitna pyara hai"

 _Samantha stared at Daya,_ "Kaha mila ye tumhe? Ise yaha kyun lekar aaye ho?"

 _Daya told everything._

"To ab jab tak iska koi family member ya relative nahi mil jata, ye humare sath rahega."

 _Samantha gave him a confused look,_ "Humare sath matlab?"

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Matlab hum dono ke sath. Hum dono iski dekhbhal karenge."

"Excuse me! Dimag theek hai tumhara? Ye humara ghar hai ya koi orphanage? Jo sadak pe pada koi lavaris bachha utha kar ghar lekar chale aaye tum!" _Samantha snapped._

 _Daya looked at her shocked_ , "Ye kya bol rahi ho tum...

 _Suddenly the baby started crying. Daya tried to pamper him and make him quiet but the baby continued crying._

"Samantha dekho na ye kitna ro raha hai. Please ek baar dekho na. Shayad tumhari god me jakar chup ho jaye." _Daya requested her to take the baby in her lap._

 _Samantha stepped back,_ "eeyuu, door rakho ise, kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe pata hai main kitni hygiene conscious hu, pata nahi kitne germs honge iski body pe." _She said making a face._

 _Daya was stunned,_ "Samantha, tumhare samne ek chota sa bachha roye ja raha hai aur tumhe hygiene ki padi hai? Tumhara dil hai ya patthar?"

"Oh please bakwas mat karo Daya. Mujhse nahi hoga ye." _Samantha said making faces._

 _Daya shook his head and started trying to make the baby quiet. He started moving in the hall with the baby in his hands. He sang something, he danced to entertain the baby, he gave him some toys, he did everything he could do but the baby didn't stop crying. Samantha was just watching him from a distance._

 _Finally Daya gave up and decided to call Shreya._

"Shreya kya tum abhi turant ghar pe aa sakti ho? Wo baby bahut ro raha hai. Main use ab aur nahi sambhal sakta." _Daya said talking to Shreya on the phone._

"Sir, aapki wife ka mera ghar pe aana pasand nahi, main kaise aaun?" _Shreya said directly._

"Come on Shreya, ye mera bhi ghar hai. Main bula raha hu na tumhe, tum aao, main bhi dekhta hu kaun rokta hai tumhe ghar pe aane se!" _Daya said glaring at Samantha._

 _Samantha gritted her teeth but said nothing._

"Theek hai sir, main aa rahi hu." _Shreya said and disconnected the call._

"Tumhe har kaam me madad ke liye bas Shreya hi najar aati hai?" _Samantha commented._

 _Daya glared at her_ , "Han!"

 _Samantha kept quiet after receiving Daya's fiery look._

 _Soon Shreya reached there. She received Samantha's hateful glance as she entered. Shreya just ignored her and moved to Daya holding the baby._

"Sir main aa gayi hu, laiye mujhe deejiye baby ko."

 _Daya handed over the baby to Shreya. Baby was still crying. Shreya turned to Daya._

"Sir, shayad ise bhookh lagi hai."

"Main iske liye doodh lekar aata hu."

 _Daya went to get some milk for the baby. Shreya was trying to make the baby quiet and Samantha was just staring at her angrily._

"Kya kar rahi ho tum?" _Samantha shouted,_ "Daya ne tumhe iss liye bulaya hai taki tum ise chup kara sako, lekin ye to roye hi ja raha hai. To kya fayda tumhare yaha aane ka? Iske rone ki aawaj sunkar mere kaan me dard ho raha hai. For god's sake muh band karao iska. How annoying!"

 _Shreya looked at Samantha,_ "You find it annoying? Mujhe to laga tha ki aap apne ghar me bachhe ke rone ki aawaj sunne ke liye taras rahi hain."

 _Samantha stared at Shreya. Her blood started boiling. She stepped closer to Shreya and glared into her eyes._ "Kya kaha tumne? How dare you? You are making fun of me? Main maa nahi ban sakti iss baat ka taunt kar rahi ho mujhe?"

"Maine aisa kuch nahi kaha?" _Shreya said calmly._

 _Meanwhile Daya returned with the milk bottle and found Samantha yelling at Shreya._

"Kya ho raha hai Samantha?" _He asked._

 _Samantha looked at daya fuming in anger,_ "Mujhse kya puch rahe ho? Isse pucho kya ho raha hai? Aaj mera majak banane me koi kasar nahi chodi tumne Daya. Iss bachhe ko kyun lekar aaye yaha tum? Mujhe dikhane ke liye ki dekho Samantha main tumhare liye ek baby lekar aaya hu, kyunki tum to kabhi maa ban nahi sakti. Hai na yahi realize karwane ke liye mujhe aur embarrass karne ke liye le aaye na tum is lavaris bachhe ko yaha?"

 _Daya was about to blurt out something but Shreya started speaking._

"Aap Daya sir ko humesha ulta hi kyun samajhti hain? Wo iss bachhe ko yaha ye soch kar le aaye ki aapko khushi hogi. Aapke chehre pe smile dekhna chahte the wo. Aapko embarrass karne ke liye nahi."

 _Samantha turned to Shreya,_ "Main Daya se baat kar rahi hu na, tumhe beech me bolne ko kisne kaha?"

"Samantha talk to me!" _Daya said angrily._

"Tumse kya baat karu?" _Samantha yelled,_ "Tum ek baat kaan kholkar sun lo Daya, mujhe baccha chahiye to sirf apna. Main maa nahi ban sakti iska matlab ye nahi ki tum kisi sadak pe pade huye bachhe ko uthakar lakar meri god me daal do. Dobara aisa kuch karne ki sochna bhi mat. Le jao iss bachhe ko yaha se, main ise ek minute bhi bardasht nahi kar sakti."

 _Daya was speechless. He looked at Shreya and the crying baby in her arms._

"Sir, main iss bachhe ko apne sath ghar lekar ja rahi hu." _She glanced at Samantha,_ "yaha ka ambience bachhe ke liye kuch theek nahi lag raha?"

"Han jao ise yaha se lekar. Get out!" _Samantha yelled._

 _Shreya stared at Samantha,_ "What kind of woman you are?"

"Not of your kind at least, jise humesha ek pati aur patni ke beech jhagda karwane ke alawa aur kuch aata hi nahi. Maine tumhe mana kiya tha na mere ghar pe aane se, phir bhi muh utha kar chali aayi? Humesha Daya se chipke rehne me maja aata hai na tumhe? Sharm to aati nahi tumhe?"

 _Shreya smirked,_ "Sharm mujhe nahi aapko asani chahiye, aapke hote huye aapke husband ko mujhe call karke bulana pada."

 _Daya was fed up_. "Shut up both of you!"

 _Both became silent except the baby who was still crying._

 _Daya turned to Samantha_ , "Tumhe pata hai bhagwan ne tumhe maa banne ki khushi kyun nahi di kyunki tum uske layak hi nahi ho. You don't deserve it. I hate you!"

 _Samantha was hatefully looking at Daya. No words came out of her mouth._

 _Daya turned to Shreya,_ "Tumne theek kaha Shreya, yaha ka ambience bachhe ke liye unfavorable hai. Chalo yaha se."

 _Samantha started yelling at both of them. They ignored her and moved from there. They drove to shreya's home._

 _Shreya fed the baby. He stopped crying and started playing._

 _Shreya looked at Daya playing with the baby. She noticed a soothing happiness in his eyes. She noticed the desire and fondness of a baby in daya's eyes. He was pampering the baby like his own. The baby was playing with his mustache. Shreya was stood in a corner and admiring him with a smile._

 _She came out of the trance as Daya called her._

"Oh no Shreya dekho na isne kya kar diya. Diaper change Karna padega."

 _Shreya moved to him_ , "Laiye sir main kar deti hu."

 _Daya refused_ , "Nahi main karunga. Tum diaper do."

"Sir main kar deti hu na, aap kyun pareshan...

"Shreya apne seniors se behas nahi karte. Maine kaha na main hi diaper change karunga." _Daya said scolding her._

 _Shreya smiled and gave him the diaper._

 _Daya started changing the diaper. He took 2 minutes to understand the design of the diaper. Shreya was giggling silently. Daya tried but ultimately gave up._

"Tum hi karo." _He said to Shreya._

 _Shreya laughed at him,_ "Sir aap bhi na. Maine kaha tha na ye aapke bas ki baat nahi hai."

 _Daya moved aside and started watching Shreya._ "Aur tumhe itni knowledge kaise?"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "Mera ek chota sa nephew hai sir, usse milne jati hu to uska diaper main hi change karti hu."

 _Daya smiled_ , "Oh! practice makes man perfect!".

"Woman!" _Shreya corrected him._

 _Both burst out laughing._

 _Soon the baby fell asleep. Shreya came to Daya._

"Sir baby to so gaya hai. Aapko bahut pareshan kiya na usne. Thak gaye honge aap. Coffee laun?"

 _Daya said nothing, he seemed lost in his thoughts. Shreya moved to him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

"Sir kaha khoye huye hain?"

 _Daya looked at her. Shreya was shocked seeing him in tears._ "Sir aapki aankho me aansu?"

 _Daya rubbed his eyes and smiled_ , "Yahi soch raha tha ki chote bachhe ko sambhalna kitna mushkil kaam hota hai. Dekho na ek diaper tak nahi change kar sakta main." _He smirked,_ "Achha hai mere ghar me koi baby nahi hai. Babies are headache!"

 _Shreya felt a pinch in her heart. She couldn't see his pain. She squeezed is shoulder_ , "Sir main aapke liye coffee lekar aati hu."

 _She left from there hiding her tears._

 _Meanwhile Daya got a call from Sachin. They had found baby's paternal uncle._

"Shreya bachhe ke uncle ke bare me pata chal gaya hai. Sachin usko lekar yaha aa raha hai." _Daya stepped into kitchen speaking to her but found her crying silently._

 _She immediately turned her face seeing Daya._

"Shreya!" _Daya moved to her and caught her shoulders._ "Tumhe kya hua?"

 _She had wiped her tears by then._ "Kuch nahi sir, main to bas coffee bana rahi thi."

 _Daya placed his hand on her cheek_ , "Idhar dekho jara."

 _Shreya looked into his eyes._

"Tum kyun ro rahi thi?" _Daya asked cupping her face._

 _Shreya sobbed_ , "Kyunki aap ro rahe the!"

 _Daya kept looking into her eyes. He shook his head,_ "lekin mujhe rota dekh kar tum kyun ro rahi ho?"

"I don't know!" Shreya said again turning her face.

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Daya was sitting in front of Acp Pradyuman in his cabin. He put an official paper in front of Daya ._

"Daya, we have got a letter from Goa crime branch. They are organizing a seminar based on juvenile criminals. I want you to go and represent our department there. Two more officers will go with you. One is Sachin and you can take another one as per your choice."

"My choice... Hmm...sir can you please send Shreya with us? Actually she has told me that her aunt lives in Goa and she wants to meet her but sadly shreya has no time. So that way she can attend the seminar and meet her aunt as well" _Daya said._

"Okay, no problem, I will send Shreya." _Acp said._ "And Daya I want you to submit the reports of the current case before leaving for Goa."

"Ok sir, I'll submit it by tomorrow." _Daya said and asked the permission to leave._

 _He talked Sachin and Shreya about that. Shreya was so much happy knowing that she has got a chance to visit her aunt in Goa._

"Sir lekin aapko kaise pata ki Goa me meri auntie rehti hain. Maine to kabhi aapko nahi bataya?" _Shreya asked surprisingly._

"Tumne mujhe nahi bataya but us din tum Purvi se baat kar rahi thi ki tumhe apni auntie se milne ka kitna man hai to maine bhi suna tha aur phir acp sir ne bola ki dusra officer kaun jayega wo main choose karu to maine bas tumhara naam le liya." _Daya said._

 _Shreya had no words to tell him how she was feeling._ "Sir that's really sweet of you. Main bata nahi sakti aapne mere liye kya kiya hai. I am really grateful to you. Thank you so much."

 _Daya just smiled at her._ "Hume parso nikalna hai. Taiyari shuru karo, tum ladkiyon ko to time lagta hai na taiyar hone me." _He said just to tease her._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Sir please! Itna bhi time nahi lagta."

o-o-o

 _Daya came home. He was in his room when Samantha came there. Daya looked at her. He thought to inform her that he had to leave for Goa the day after tomorrow otherwise she will complain that he didn't tell her._

"Samantha wo main...

 _Samantha cut him_ , "Daya Bangalore ke 2 tickets book karwa do. Hum dono Bangalore ja rahe hain."

 _Daya was dumbstruck_ , "Bangalore? Kyun?"

 _Samantha looked at him,_ "Arey wo Nisha bhabhi hain na, unka baby shower function hai. Sare relatives aur family members aa rahe hain. Aaj hi invitation card mila unka."

 _Daya was tensed_ , "kab hai function?"

"Parso!" _Samantha told him checking some necklaces on herself standing in front of the mirror._

 _Daya banged his head. He looked at Samantha with apologies in his eyes_ , "Sorry Samantha main nahi aa sakta, tumhe akele jana hoga."

 _Samantha turned to Daya and gave him a long questioning look,_ "Kyun nahi aa sakte tum?"

"Kyunki parso main Goa ja raha hu 3 dino ke liye. Ek seminar attend Karna hai. It's official."

 _Samantha shrugged looking at him,_ "To jana cancel kar do. Apni jegah kisi aur ko bhej do."

 _Daya nodded his head in no,_ "That's not in my hand Samantha. Acp sir ne confirmation letter bhej diya hai. I am the chief representative. Meri jegah koi aur nahi ja sakta. That's not possible."

Samantha looked into his eyes, "Dekho Daya mujhe koi fark nahi padta ki tum mere sath aao ya na aao. I really don't mind. Tumhare paas time hota hi kab hai mere liye. But it's ok main chahti bhi nahi hu Ki tum mere liye time nikalo. Lekin meri jo family hai na, wo sab bahut sensitive hain. Main nahi chahti ki humare beech jo bhi tension hai jo bhi problems chal rahi hain uske bare me unhe pata chale aur wo hurt ho. Tum at least waha mere sath chal kar ye dikhawa to kar sakte ho ki tum abhi bhi mujhse pyar karte ho taki wo log khush rahe."

"Samantha isme dikhawa karne ki kya jarurat hai?" _Daya said irritatingly._

"Daya unhe bura lagega agar hum dono ek sath function me nahi gaye to. Please meri family ki emotions ka thoda to khayal karo." _Samantha said in a pleading way._

 _Daya moved to her and held her by her shoulders,_ "Samantha tumhe kya lagta hai ki main tumhare sath aana nahi chahta. I am really feeling bad. Please samajhne ki koshish karo main majboor hu. Aur rahi baat tumhari family ki to wo samajh sakte hain, ek cid cop ki life kitni busy hoti hai. Humare paas family functions ke liye time kam hi hota hai. Wo bura nahi manege Samantha. Aur wo bhi baby shower function me mera kya kaam, it's a ladies function na!"

 _Samantha glared at him and removed his hands from her shoulders,_ "Family ke liye time nikalna padta hai Daya." _She paused and continued with a smirk,_ "Main bhi na kisse family ki baat kar rahi hu! Jiski khud ki family nahi, na koi aage na peeche, wo bhala kya jane family values kya hoti hain, rishte nibhana kise kehte hain. Yahi to drawback hai ek orphan se shadi karne ka, Taras aata hai mujhe tum par Daya !"

 _Daya was stunned. Samantha's words pierced his heart. A painful smile crept on his lips._ "Taras to mujhe tum par aata hai Samantha, Main to hu hi ek orphan but tumhare paas to ek full fledged family hone ke bawjood bhi tumhe nahi pata ki family values kya hoti hain aur rishte kaise nibhaye jate hain."

 _Samantha gritted her teeth_ , "Just shut up Daya! Bahut ho gaya. Main tumhe jhel rahi hu to sirf apne dad ki wajeh se. Wo tumhe jarurat se jyada pyar karte hain. Warna sach to yahi hai ki humare rishte me ab kuch bhi bacha nahi hai. Sab kuch khatam ho chuka hai. Suffocation hota hai mujhe tumhare sath." _She broke down as she finished._

 _Daya turned his face feeling fed up with her fake tears. Samantha turned to leave but she stopped at the door and looked at Daya._

"Daya bas ek baat puchna chahti hu tumse, kya Shreya bhi tumhare sath Goa ja rahi hai?"

 _Daya let out a sigh. He looked at Samantha but could not say anything._

"Main kuch puch rahi hu tumse?" _Samantha yelled._

 _Daya was irritated now,_ "Han! Shreya bhi ja rahi hai mere sath, but let me tell you Shreya ko beech me mat lao humare jhagdo se uska koi lena dena nahi hai samjhi tum?" _Daya shouted._

 _Samantha smirked_ , "To ye hai asli wajeh jo tum Goa jana cancel nahi kar sakte aur apni jegah kisi aur ko nahi bhej sakte. I already knew it. 3 days with Shreya in Goa! Great! Enjoy Inspector Daya!" _Samantha said in anger and slammed the door loudly._

 _Daya banged his fist on his palm in frustration. He was irritated because Samantha had unnecessarily dragged Shreya in the matter and she was painting an absolutely bad picture of Shreya and him._

 _Daya tried to forget everything and concentrate his mind as he had to complete the report to be submitted tomorrow. He somehow focused in his work trying to forget Samantha's harsh words said to him and sat down to complete the report_.

o-o-o

 _Next day Daya went to submit the report to Acp._

"Good job Daya, I'll see the report later. Philhal tumhare liye ek chota sa kaam hai. Gravity mall ke manager ka call aaya tha. Kisi ne unhe mall me blast karwane ki dhamki di hai. Itna bada mall hai, itni bheed hoti hai waha, isliye wo bechara kafi dara hua hai. Ho sakta hai kisi ne majak hi kiya ho but we have to take it seriously. Bas jara inquiry karke aa jao. It won't take much time." _Acp instructed._

"Ok sir don't worry, main dekhta hu kya matter hai." _Daya said assuring him._

"Good, aur kal tumhe Goa ke liye nikalna hai. Prepare kar liya sab kuch?" _Acp asked._

"Sir abhi to nahi but sham tak main kar lunga sab." _Daya replied._

 _Daya came outside and almost collided with Shreya._

"Whoa!" _Shreya exclaimed looking at Daya,_ "Good morning sir!"

 _Daya did not return the smile,_ "Morning!"

 _Shreya felt strange with his cold reply_. "Kya hua sir? Kuch upset lag rahe hain aap? Main to kal se hi Goa jane ke naam se hi itni excited hu kya batau, neend nahi aa rahi thi mujhe. Oh my god! I can't wait."

 _Daya said nothing and Shreya stopped her nonstop talks._

"Sir kya hua hai aaj aapko, baat kyun nahi kar rahe aap?" _Shreya asked._

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Ek kaam se bahar ja raha hu, free ho to chalo mere sath."

"Yeah sure!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya and Shreya left to meet the manager and do the inquiry about the anonymous caller. Daya talked to the manager and interrogated the working staff and all. All the while Shreya was noticing that Daya was looking very much disturbed. He was not in a good mood._

 _When they were done with the investigation and were leaving Shreya asked Daya to stop._

"Sir main soch rahi hu ki ab hum log mall aa gaye hain aur sirf investigation karke chale gaye bina shopping kiye to bechara mall bura maan jayega. Chaliye na thodi shopping karte hain." _Shreya said in her jolly way to cheer up Daya but he gave the same tired look to her._

 _Samantha's words were still disturbing him._

 **"Jiski khud ki family nahi, na koi aage na peeche, wo bhala kya jane family values kya hoti hain, rishte nibhana kise kehte hain. Yahi to drawback hai ek orphan se shadi karne ka!"**

 _Shreya called Daya,_ "Sir aap kaha khoye huye hain? Main kuch keh rahi hu aapse? Aap sun nahi rahe?"

 _Daya came out of his thoughts and looked at her_. "Theek hai tum jakar shopping kar lo, main gadi me wait kar raha hu tumhara." _He said and started moving._

 _Shreya watched him going sadly_. "Kya karu main inka mood theek karne ke liye?"

 _Suddenly Daya collided with a girl. She started shouting at Daya._

"Ye kya kar rahe ho tum han? Dikhai nahi deta, janboojhkar dhakka maar rahe ho?"

 _Daya stared at the girl,_ "excuse me!"

"Ye achha hai pehle dhakka maro phir bolo excuse me. Had ho gayi hai. Logo me dar naam ki cheej hi nahi hai, public places par bhi ladkiyon ko chedne se baaj nahi aate!" _The girl yelled and some 2-3 more girls came and surrounded Daya. Shreya was watching all that from a distance_.

"Hello... Galti aapki thi, aap dekh kar nahi chal rahi thi. Mujhpe chillana band karo!" _Daya scolded the girl._

"Oho dekho kitni badtameeji se baat kar raha hai. Police ko phone lagau? Eve teasing me jail ho jayegi tumhe bata rahi hu main, chalo sorry bolo!" _The girl warned Daya._

"Police?" _Daya smirked._

 _Some more girls came and surrounded Daya. Now he found the situation getting worse. He looked at Shreya for help. Shreya moved to him but for his amazement she turned to the girls._

"Kya hua kya kiya iss aadmi ne?" _Shreya asked acting like she doesn't know Daya._

"Dekho na khule aam mujhe ched raha tha. Dhakka diya mujhe aur touch karne ki koshish ki." _The girl told Shreya._

"What?" _Daya exclaimed in shock._

 _Shreya glared at Daya,_ "Oh my god, shakal to dekho kitna shareef ban raha hai. Sharm nahi aati is tarah ladkiyon ko chedte huye!"

 _Daya looked at Shreya in disbelief,_ "Kya bol rahi ho tum? Galti meri nahi iss ladki ki hai. Samjhao use!"

"Kya samjhaun han?" _Shreya said looking into Daya's eyes and then turned to the girl,_ "Ek kaam karo police ko phone lagao. 2 dande padenge na apne aap akal thikane aa jayegi. Aa jate hain ladkiyon ko chedne! Badmash!"

 _Daya gave Shreya 'I'll see you later' look and showed his ID to the girl_ , "I am a cid officer ok, bakwas band karo apni aur niklo yaha se warna tum sabko jail me daal dunga samjhi." _He said looking at Shreya as well._

 _Shreya giggled and lowered her head. The girls were scared knowing that they were messing up with a cid officer. They apologized and left from there. Only Shreya was standing there. She looked at him with a naughty smile._

"What was that?" _Daya asked glaring at her._

"Sorry sir, bas thoda masti kar rahi thi." _Shreya said smiling sheepishly._

"Masti? Tumhe kuch dikhayi deta hai situation kya hai, ho kya raha hai? Bas masti-majak shuru kar deti ho? Maine socha tum meri help karogi aur tum ulta aakar in bewkoof ladkiyon ka sath dene lagi." _Daya scolded and when he looked at her, he found her staring at him with a cute smile._ "Ab aise kya dekh rahi ho?"

"Aur boliye na, scold me sir! Kam se kam aap mujhse baat to kar rahe hain. Now you are looking normal. Kab se aapko cheer karne ki koshish kar rahi hu, hasane ki koshish kar rahi hu lekin aap wahi boring sa expression lekar ghoom rahe hain." _Shreya said._

 _Daya just stared at her for a moment and smiled. Shreya was delighted._

"Thank god, aapki smile to wapas aayi. Main aapse nahi puchugi ki aap kyun upset the nahi to aapka mood aur kharab ho jayega. Just forget that. Jo bhi wajeh se aapka mood off hai, bhool jaiye use."

"Ok bhool gaya! Tumhe shopping karni thi na, jao jo lena hai jaldi se lekar aao, main bahar tumhara wait kar raha hu." _Daya said and started moving._

 _Shreya stopped him by holding his hand._ "Rukiye, uske liye aapko bhi mere sath aana hoga. I need your help?"

"How can I help you mam?" _Daya asked politely._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Mujhe apne uncle ke liye ek shirt leni hai. Unka birthday aa raha hai. Unki physique bilkul aapke jaisi hai. Tall, muscular, dashing!" _She stopped realizing Daya staring at her._ "To unke liye size select karne me thodi help ho jayegi na. Agar shirt aap par achhi lagegi to matlab unpe bhi achhi lagegi."

 _Daya crossed his hands against his chest and looked at Shreya,_ "To tumhare kehne ka matlab hai main tumhare uncle jaisa hu. Itna buddha lagta hu main tumhe?"

 _Shreya laughed_ , "Are nahi aap galat samajh rahe hain sir. Aap mere uncle jaise nahi hain. Mere uncle aapke jaise hain. Wo army me hain na to apne aapko ekdum fit rakha hai aur 50 ke hokar bhi ekdum young lagte hain bilkul aapki tareh."

 _Daya glared at her_ , "Main 50 ka hu?"

 _Shreya bit her lips_ , "Nahi sir, main kya bol rahi hu aur aap kya samajh rahe hain."

"Tum kuch na hi bolo to behtar hai, ok!" _Daya said joining his hands in front of her_ , "chalo tumhare uncle ke liye shirt le lo, meri size ka!"

 _Shreya smiled looking at him. Both headed to gents section. Shreya selected some shirts and started checking them on Daya._

 _When Shreya was checking a shirt on Daya, a woman saw them. She was Samantha's friend._

"Are ye to Daya hai Samantha ka husband. But ye ladki kaun hai uske sath jo uske liye shirt khareed rahi hai." _She thought and called Samantha and informed her that her husband is doing shopping with a girl._

 _Samantha was angry,_ "Neeta, jara us ladki ke features batao."

 _When neeta told the features Samantha became sure that it is none other than Shreya._ "I knew it. Uske alawa aur koi nahi ho sakta. Kal dono sath me Goa ja rahe hain usi ke liye shopping kar rahe honge."

"But Samantha ye ladki hai kaun?" _Neeta asked._

"Wo Daya ki girlfriend hai." _Samantha told gritting her teeth._

"What? Tumhare husband ka kisi aur ladki ke sath affair chal raha hai?" _Neeta asked surprisingly._

"Han Neeta aur main chahti hu ye baat sari duniya ko pata chale. Tum ek kaam karo unki photo click karo aur apni magazine ke gossip column me unpe ek article likho. Inspector Daya ke extra marital affair ke bare me news aate hi media me sansani mach jayegi. Tumhari magazine ki sales bhi badh jayegi. Kyunki aisi story me logo ko bahut interest hota hai." _Samantha said with an evil grin._

"Ok as you say!" _Neeta said and secretly clicked some pictures of Daya and Shreya._ "Maine unki pictures click kar li hai Samantha. Kal tumhare husband ke affair ke kisse puri media me fail chuke honge." _Neeta said with a grin._

"Well done Neeta, aur han story me pura masala hona chahiye han!" _Samantha said with a glint in her eyes._

"Of course Samantha, ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai, hum media walo ka to kaam hi hai mirch-masala lagakar khabre pesh karna!" _Neeta said winking her eye._

"Sirf mirch-masala hi nahi, main chahti hu ki tum itni objectionable language use karo jise padh kar Shreya ki family sharm se pani pani ho jaye aur kisi ko muh dikhane ke layak na rahe. You know what I mean!" _Samantha said._

"I know it very well baby!" _Neeta said taking a glance at Daya and Shreya._

 _On the other side Daya and Shreya were laughing and enjoying each other's company while buying the shirt. They were unaware of the storm coming up into their life._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Daya was climbing the stairs to his bedroom talking to Sachin on the phone._

"Han Sachin kal direct airport pe hi milte hain. Bureau jane ki koi jarurat nahi, main acp sir ko inform kar dunga ki hum nikal chuke hain."

 _He pushed the door open and Samantha, who was changing her dress looked at him a bit startled. Daya immediately turned his face as if he has no rights to see her like that._

"Ok Sachin, see you tomorrow!" _He cut the call._

 _Samantha stared at him and quickly wore her night gown._

"Tum itne embarrassed kyun ho gaye mujhe change karte dekh kar? It's ok, main tumhari hi wife hu padosi ki nahi." _She muttered and moved into bathroom. Daya just took a glance at her._

 _He got up and opened the closet. He took out some of his nice shirts, ties and placed on the bed._

 _Samantha came out of the bathroom and saw him confused about the shirts. Daya looked at her scratching his head. Samantha shook her head. She knows him from past eight years. A lot has been changed in these eight years but he is still the same old Daya who can't decide what to wear. Samantha thought to just go and pick up that blue shirt and say that it will suit him best but for some reasons she couldn't do so. Things are not the same as they were earlier._

 _Daya somehow selected some good shirts and started packing his bag for a 3 days trip. Samantha moved to her side of the bed, loosened her hair to feel relax and lay down._

 _Daya finished the packing and he too moved to bed. He looked at Samantha who was facing her back to him._

"Samantha main kal 8 baje nikal raha hu."

 _Samantha didn't bother to look at him,_ "Mujhe kyun bata rahe ho? Aasha ko batao, wo breakfast taiyar kar degi." _She said curtly and pulled the sheet covering herself up to neck._

 _Daya didn't talk to her further and lay down to sleep._

 _Daya opened his eyes direct in the morning. He got up rubbing his eyes. He turned his head and found Samantha was fast asleep._

"Ye abhi tak so rahi hai? Aaj uski bhi to flight hai Bangalore ki." _Daya thought and shook her gently from her shoulders._ "Samantha utho!"

"Kya hai?" _She mumbled in sleepy voice._

"Aaj subeh tumhari flight hai na, tum abhi tak so rahi ho?"

 _She opened her eyes and looked at him_. "Main kahi nahi ja rahi hu."

 _Daya was surprised_ , "Kyun?"

 _Samantha was annoyed_ , "Tumhe kya, tum apna kaam karo na."

 _Daya stared at her and was moving towards the bathroom when he got a call. He picked up the phone. It was Samantha's mother._

"Hello, ma!" _Daya greeted her in a sweet voice._

"Daya ye tumne achha nahi kiya?" _She said complaining to Daya,_ "I know ki tum bahut busy rehte ho aur family functions aur gatherings attend nahi kar pate, but tumne Samantha ko aane se kyun roka?"

 _Daya was stunned, he took a glance at Samantha who was again sleeping._

"Ma what are you saying? Maine Samantha ko aane se roka?"

"Samantha ne kal mujhe phone karke sab bataya ki kaise tumne use Bangalore aane ki permission nahi di. I know ki husbands thoda dominate karte hain but itna ki tum Samantha ko uski family se bhi milne na do. Tumne to aaj se pehle aisa kabhi nahi kiya tha beta." _She said a bit disappointedly._

 _Daya went mad. He casted a glance at Samantha._ "Ma, I am sorry, I'll talk to you later." _He said and cut the call._

 _He moved to Samantha_.

"Samantha!" Daya hollered.

 _Samantha opened her eyes and got up_. "Chilla kyun rahe ho?"

 _Daya gritted his teeth_ , "Don't try to be innocent ok! Maine tumhe Bangalore jane se kab roka? Main tumhe kab dominate karta hu? Tumhe kahi jane ke liye meri permission ki jarurat kab se padne lagi? Kya kaha tumne apni ma se phone pe? Jhooth bolkar misunderstandings create kar ke kya karna chahti ho tum?"

 _Samantha remained cool._ "Oh achha, is baat pe chilla rahe ho tum." _She stretched her arms,_ "Actually na mera man nahi tha function me jane ka. I don't like baby shower functions, you can understand that. Main function me jati to log mujhse sawal jaroor karte, Samantha doctor ko dikhaya? Kya problem hai, abhi tak bachha nahi hua, dekho Nisha ko, shadi ke 2 saal baad hi good news de di, tum kab de rahi ho? Tum koi bachha adopt kyun nahi kar leti? Do you know about IVF techniques and blah blah blah. Overall wo sab mujhpe taras khayenge aur mera dimag kharab karenge. Isliye main nahi jana chahti thi. Lekin ab na jane ka koi explanation to dena padta na, to isliye chota sa jhooth bol diya ki tumne permission nahi di. Isme itna hyper hone ki kya jarurat hai? Don't worry mere mom dad tumhe bahut admire karte hain, itni si baat se tumhari image kharab nahi ho jayegi." _She said carelessly._

"Itni si baat?" _Daya exclaimed,_ "Samantha tumhe pata hai ki mujhe jhooth bardasht nahi hota aur tum..

"Oh please Daya.." _Samantha spoke in between,_ "sab jante hain ki kaun kitna jhooth bolta hai? Tum hi se sikha hai maine jhooth bolna?"

 _Daya angrily grabbed her arm,_ "Kya kaha tumne? Maine kab jhooth bola hai tumse?"

 _Samantha looked into his eyes,_ "kab jhooth bola hai? Arey humesha jhooth hi to bolte ho, aur tumhara sabse bada jhooth ye hai ki tumhare aur Shreya ke beech kuch nahi hai. Kyunki sach accept karne ki himmat nahi hai tumhare andar. Apne aap se ek baar pucho ki tumhare aur Shreya ke beech jo hai kya wo sirf dosti hai? Colleague ke naam par aur dost ke naam par tum dono ke beech kya kya hota hai mujhe sab pata hai. Tum dono duniya ko bewkoof bana sakte ho mujhe nahi! "

"What rubbish!" _Daya yelled,_ "You are mad! Tumhari baat kahi se bhi shuru ho khatam humesha Shreya pe aakar hi hoti hai. I am fed up!"

 _He angrily moved to bathroom. Samantha watched him going with a fiery look._

o-o-o

 _Daya, Sachin and Shreya reached at airport. Their flight was delayed. They started talking to kill the time._

"Sir mujhe aap dono se kuch baat karni thi." _Shreya said looking at Daya and Sachin._

"Han kaho na!" _Daya said taking a glance at her._

"Sir agar hum log guest house ki jegah meri auntie ke ghar pe ruke to? Venue auntie ke ghar se jyada door nahi hai, hum easily travel kar sakte hain. Sir please mana mat kariyega, auntie ko pata chala ki main Goa me hu aur unke hote huye guest house me reh rahi hu to unhe bura lagega."

 _Daya and Sachin exchanged a look and smiled._

"Theek hai, jaisa tum kaho!" _Daya said._

"Han aur isi bahane hume ghar ka bana achha khana mil jayega." _Sachin said smiling._

"Sir auntie bahut achha khana banati hain especially continental, aap log ek baar unke guest ban kar to dekhiye, unki hospitality ke fan ho jayenge aap." _Shreya said cheerfully. Daya and Sachin smiled._

 _They were talking and suddenly Sachin got up._

"Sir main jara newspaper lekar aata hu, waise bhi abhi flight ka time nahi hua hai." _He turned to Shreya,_ "Shreya tumhare liye kuch le aaun, kuch snacks wagera?"

"No sir thanks, han koi weekly magazine mil jaye to la deejiye!" _Shreya said._

"Ok, Daya sir aapke liye kuch?" _Sachin asked._

"Nahi nahi mujhe kuch nahi chahiye." _Daya refused politely._

"Okay!" _Sachin said and left._

 _Daya and Shreya continued talking to each other._

 _Sachin returned within some minutes with a newspaper for himself and a magazine for Shreya. Shreya thanked him and took the magazine. She opened it and started flipping the pages. She was about to touch the gossip column when her phone started ringing. She closed the magazine and took the call. It was some old friend of her so she kept talking to her for almost 20 minutes._

 _As she finished the call they heard the announcement about their flight. She kept the magazine in her bag to read it later._

 _They boarded the flight. Shreya's seat was next to Daya and Sachin was behind them. Shreya fixed her seatbelt and turned to Daya._

"Sir aapne acp sir ko report kar diya hai na ki hum log Goa ke liye nikal chuke hain?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Han maine report kar diya hai but sirf khud ki, sabko individually report karna tha na, kyun tumne nahi kiya?"

 _Shreya's eyes grew wider_ , "W-what? Individually report karna tha? But sir mujhe to Sachin sir ne kaha tha ki aap acp sir ko report kar denge isliye maine... Oh my God!"

 _Seeing Shreya perplexed Sachin started laughing and Daya too joined him._

 _Shreya looked at both of them confusingly._

"Shreya relax, Daya sir majak kar rahe hain!" _Sachin said suppressing his laughter._

 _Shreya looked at Daya and shook her head smiling_. "Sir aap bhi na! Kisi din heart attack de denge aap mujhe!"

 _Daya laughed and they continued chatting and Shreya did not need to read the magazine kept in her bag._

 _The flight landed at Goa airport. Shreya was chirping in delight._

 _They hired a cab and reached at the address told by Shreya, to her aunt's house._

 _Shreya came out of the cab and looked at the bungalow she was standing in front of._ "Sir, aaiye na, yahi hai meri auntie ka ghar."

"Beautiful house!" _Sachin and Daya both admired._

 _Shreya took a step ahead in excitement and fell down as her sandal was cracked by its heel._

 _Daya rushed to help her,_ "Shreya!"

 _But Sachin had already held Shreya for support._

"Shreya tumhari to sandal toot gayi, ab kaise chalogi tum?" _Sachin asked supporting her to stand up properly._

"Sir koi baat nahi, bina sandal ke bhi chal sakti hu." _Shreya said smiling and removed her sandal and took in her hands standing barefooted._

 _Daya looked at Shreya standing barefooted and a memory flashed in front of his eyes._

 **""**

 _ **It was his first dinner date with Samantha before their marriage. Samantha was leaving after the dinner. As she was walking towards her car, her sandal broke from its heel. She faltered but before she falls Daya had held her in his arms.**_

 _ **She looked up at him shyly,**_ **"Thanks!"**

 _ **Daya made her stand on her feet properly. Samantha looked at her sandals,**_ **"Ye sandal kaise toot gayi, ab main car tak kaise jaungi. Mere pair gande ho jayenge! Uff!"**

 _ **Daya stared at her who was looking extremely troubled.**_

 **"Don't worry, main hu na!"** _ **He said looking at her and Samantha was shocked as Daya lifted her in his arms. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. Daya smiled at her and moved towards the car. He put her down.**_

 _ **Samantha was blushing slightly. She looked at him.**_ **"Main ek aisa hi insaan chahti thi apni life me jo kabhi mere pair jameen par na padne de."**

 _ **Daya stared into her eyes,**_ **"Toh?"**

 _ **Samantha lowered her eyes shyly,**_ **"Pehli baar dad ki kisi choice ko han bolne ja rahi hu."**

 _ **They looked at each other and smiled.**_

 **"Aap kal free hain? Kal date pe chalein?"** _ **Samantha asked looking into his eyes.**_

 _ **Daya remembered his busy schedule but when he looked into her beautiful eyes he forgot everything.**_ **"Yes I am absolutely free!"**

 _ **That was first time he had felt something in his heart for a girl.**_

 **""**

 _Daya came out of the memory. It was one of the sweet memories of his and Samantha but at the moment he had so much bitterness in his heart for Samantha, he couldn't even afford a smile. He looked at Shreya walking towards the gate on her bare feet holding her sandals in her hand._

 _Shreya rang the doorbell and her aunt opened the door. She was surprised seeing her sweetheart Shreya there. They hugged each other warmly. Shreya introduced Sachin and Daya to her aunt. She welcomed everyone openheartedly._

 _Shreya had just entered inside when she got a call from her mother from Ahmadabad. She received the call._

"Hello mummy..."

 _As her mother started speaking all the happiness and excitement disappeared from Shreya's face slowly._

"Mummy ye aap kya bol rahe ho?" _She uttered in a low voice. All looked at Shreya. She moved away from there._

 _Her mother was yelling at her_ , "Shreya, Mumbai me rehne wali meri ek dost ne mujhe phone kiya tha. Waha ki ek magazine me tumhare aur Daya ke bare me kya kya likha hai tumne dekha? I want to talk to you. Tum Ahmadabad aa rahi ho ya main Mumbai aaun?"

"Mummy aap kya baate kar rahi ho? Kis magazine ki baat kar rahe ho aap? Aisa kya likha hai? Aur main abhi Mumbai me nahi..

"I know tum Goa me Daya ke sath holiday par ho, us magazine me ye bhi likha hai!"

 _Shreya was stunned_ , "What nonsense? Main Daya sir ke sath holiday par nahi, we are here for official purpose? Kaun si magazine me hai ye sab?"

 _Shreya's mother told her the name of the magazine. Shreya came to know that she had that magazine in her bag._

"One minute mummy, I'll talk to you later!" _Shreya cut the call. She hurriedly opened her bag and took out the magazine._

 _She flipped the pages in a hurry. She stopped as her eyes fell on her and Daya's picture published in the magazine with a full fledged article._

 _Before she could read it her aunt came and snatched the magazine from her hand._

"Kya Shreya tum aate hi magazine lekar baith gayi. Chalo mujhe tumse aur tumhare friends se bahut sari baate karni hain." _She said dragging Shreya with her._

 _Shreya forcefully tried to smile,_ "Auntie mujhe wo magazine deejiye please!"

"Bilkul nahi, aisa kya hai is magazine me? Itne dino baad mujhse milne aayi ho tum aur magazine me dhyan laga hai." _She denied to give the magazine to Shreya._

 _Shreya gave up and came near Daya and Sachin with her aunt. All were chatting merrily but Shreya was extremely restless guessing what could be written in the magazine. She started waiting when she will get to read that._

 _Daya looked at Shreya and easily understood that there is something not right. He sensed Shreya was really upset after talking to her mother._

.

 **...To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Daya found Shreya was strangely upset. She was not even talking to her aunt whom she had met after so long. He decided to ask her._

"Kya baat hai Shreya? Tum pareshan lag rahi ho?"

 _Shreya looked up at him and shook her head with a faint smile_ , "Nahi sir, bas aise hi."

 _Though Daya was not satisfied but he didn't ask her again._

"I think Shreya thak gayi hogi, main ek kaam karti hu. Sab ke liye rooh afza le aati hu." _Shreya's aunt said and moved into kitchen._

 _As she went Shreya also got up,_ "Sir main bhi jara aati hu." _She said and moved behind her aunt into the kitchen. She found the magazine lying on the platform as her aunt was busy in preparing the drink. Shreya silently picked up the magazine and moved from there._

 _She opened the magazine and impatiently flipped the pages. She stopped at that particular page and article. Meanwhile Sachin came there calling out her name._

"Shreya!"

 _Shreya closed the magazine and turned,_ "Yes sir?"

"Shreya ek call aaya tha, wo reporting time thoda change ho gaya hai. Hume abhi turant nikalna hoga." _Sachin told._

"Yes sir, main bas aati hu." _Shreya said._

 _Sachin left and Shreya opened the magazine and started reading the article. As she read the whole thing her whole body started getting numb. She was on the verge of tears because whatever was written there about Daya and her was extremely nasty and sickening. In just two paragraphs her character has been stigmatized and her relation with Daya has been blemished ._

 _Sachin called out her name again and she somehow gained her composure. She put the magazine back in her bag with trembling hands and left along with Sachin and Daya to attend the first event of the seminar._

 _Daya was worried seeing Shreya not paying proper attention to the discussions going on. Daya had supposed an active participation from her side but she was lost somewhere else. She didn't even share her opinion when she was asked to do so._

 _At the end of the event Daya tried to talk to her but for his amazement she badly ignored him._

 _They returned from the event._

"Aa gaye aap log? Kaisa tha first day..." _Shreya's aunt stopped asking as she saw Shreya moving towards her room with a blank face_. "What's wrong with her?" _She asked looking at Daya and Sachin._

"I don't know!" _Sachin said_.

"Pata nahi auntie but kuch to baat hai. Main dekhta hu." _Daya said and went behind Shreya._

 _He knocked her door,_ "Shreya darwaja kholo."

 _Shreya opened the door with a serene face and let him in._

"Shreya kya baat hai? Main kab se dekh raha hu tum itni pareshan ho. Please batao to sahi kya problem hai?" _Daya asked in concern._

 _Shreya said nothing but just took out the magazine from her bag and opened that page. She angrily put the magazine in Daya's hands_. "Ye padhiye aur mujhe bataiye ye sab kya ho raha hai?"

 _Daya was confused. He started reading the article and he was also stunned._ "What is this?" _He uttered in a state of shock._

"Wahi to main aapse puch rahi hu ye sab kya hai? Main yaha aapke sath holiday par aayi hu? Girlfriend hu main aapki?" _She smirked,_ "Aur kya kya likha hai ki aap apni wife se bore hu chuke hain that's why you are hanging out with me. And how the sexy lady officer of cid is spicing up her senior's life...come on read that..

"Shreya stop it!" _Daya said gritting his teeth,_ "Why are you shouting at me? Main bhi tumhari tareh shocked hu ye sab padh kar. It's not enjoyable for me too. Lekin tum is tareh react kyun kar rahi ho jaise ye sab maine kiya ho tumhe hurt karne ke liye!"

"Kyunki isse meri life mera career affect hoga. Aapko koi problem nahi hogi. Jo bhi damage hoga wo sirf meri reputation ka mere character ka hoga aapka nahi. Logo ki ungli sirf mere upar uthegi, sawal mere character par uthaya jayega aapke nahi. Aapko pata hai ek shadi shuda mard ki zindagi me uski wife ke alawa koi aur ladki ho to use kya kehte hain?" _Shreya said in a chocked voice and broke down._

"Shreya please!" _Daya felt ashamed hearing Shreya's words. He tried to hold her but she stepped back._

"Meri galti kya hai sir? Kyun ho raha hai mere sath ye sab kuch. Ek jhatke me mera aur meri family ka tamasha ban gaya. Jeete jee mar chuki hu main aaj. Just tell me who is answerable for all this?" _Shreya cried._

 _Daya was silent. He had nothing to speak. Then his eyes fell on the columnist's name._

"Neeta Chaudhary!" _He looked at Shreya_ , "Shreya one minute, I know her. She is a good friend of Samantha. You don't worry main abhi baat karta hu usse."

 _He contacted Neeta and started yelling at her as she received the call._

"How dare you Neeta? Ye kya likha hai tumne? Shreya meri colleague hai aur ek bahut achhi dost aur tumne sirf logo ke entertainment ke liye jo man me aaya wo likh diya. Ye tumne achha nahi kiya. I am going to sue you for defamation."

"Ek minute Daya!" _Neeta said in a relaxed tone_ , "Maine jo kuch bhi likha tumhari wife ke kehne par likha hai. I am extremely sorry, main ek dusra article likh dungi ye sab clear karne ke liye. Don't worry. Mujhe kya milega tumhe defame karke? Mujhpe case file karne ke bare me soch rahe ho to theek hai lekin phir bhi main tumhe suggest karungi ki tum ek baar iss bare me Samantha se baat karo." _She laughed_ , "tumhari wife ke hote huye kisi aur ki jarurat hi nahi hai tumhe pareshan karne ke liye. Are mera to kaam hi hai is terah spicy stories khoj khoj kar publish karna. I am really sorry for whatever happened but I'll again remind you that it was Samantha's idea."

 _Daya was gnashing his teeth in rage. He cut the call and turned to Shreya who was looking at him with a hurt expression._

"Ye sab Samantha ke kehne par hua hai Shreya." _Daya uttered curling his fingers in a tight fist._

 _Shreya closed her eyes for a second with a sigh. She knew it._

 _Daya was pulling his own hair in frustration. He was standing and suddenly punched the wall with his tightened fist._

 _Shreya moved to him and caught his hand,_ "Sir please!"

 _Daya turned to her shaking in anger._ "Samantha ne jo bhi kiya wo bahut galat kiya lekin isme bhi ek achhai hai."

 _Shreya looked at him confused._

"Uski iss harkate se main ek bahut badi dilemma se bahar aa gaya hu. I was in a dilemma ki ab iss rishte ko main aage nibhaun ya phir ab bahut ho gaya keh kar khud ko iss rishte se humesha ke liye aazad kar du? Maine faisla kar liya hai ab main uske sath ek aur pal nahi reh sakta. Divorce is the only choice left now."

 _Daya said in a firm voice and Shreya kept looking at him silently._

 _Daya now looked at Shreya_ , "Shreya iss sab ke liye kahi na kahi shayad main bhi responsible hu. Samantha ne jab bhi tumhare sath misbehave kiya maine use shut up bol kar chup kara diya. Mujhe aur strict hona chahiye tha to aaj wo iss had tak jakar tumhe harass karne ke bare me sochti bhi nahi. I am sorry Shreya." _Daya said looking at her with apology._

 _Shreya's heart melted seeing tears in his eyes._ "Nahi sir aap sorry mat boliye please! Main janti hu iss waqt mujhse jyada takleef aapko ho rahi hai." _She paused and continued,_ "Sir mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki ab aap dono ko alag ho jana chahiye. Aapko bhi khush rehne ka hak hai sir aur jab tak Samantha aapki life me hai aap kabhi khush nahi rah payenge. Sir aap bahut achhe hain. At least jitna main aapko janti hu, ek aurat jiske husband aap ho use to aur kuch pane ki khwahish hi nahi honi chahiye. You deserve someone better sir jo aapko samajh sake, jo aapki kadar kar sake."

 _Daya was staring at her as she was speaking. As she finished she looked into his eyes and both didn't take their eyes off. Daya held her hand gently._ "Aur ek sacchai ye bhi hai Shreya ki mujhe tumse behtar koi nahi samajh sakta. Tumhare sath rehna hi khushi ka dusra naam hai. I don't know main jo feel kar raha hu jo bhi soch raha hu wo jaan kar tumhe kaisa lagega but main humesha sochta hu ki Samantha ki jegah agar tum meri life me hoti to shayad aaj meri life kuch aur hoti."

 _Daya was speaking without a pause and Shreya was watching him with somewhat surprise._

 _Daya looked deep into her eyes,_ "Shreya maine humesha tumhe sirf ek dost samjha hai aur Samantha se ladai ka topic bhi mostly yahi hota tha ki tum sirf meri dost ho ya usse kuch jyada. Kuch dino se main ek doubt me jee raha hu. Shreya kahi aisa to nahi ki Samantha aur wo baki log jo ye samajhate hain ki humare beech dosti se bhi jyada kuch hai, kahi aisa to nahi ki wo log hi sahi soch rahe ho aur hum galat. Kahi aisa to nahi ki humare beech sach me dosti se jyada kuch hai aur hum dono hi samajh nahi pa rahe. Kahi aisa to nahi...

 _Suddenly Shreya jerked his hand and stepped back looking at him in shock._ "Sir aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Aap galat soch rahe hain. Agar do log ek dusre ko achhe se samajhte hain aur ek dusre ke sath rehne par khush rehte hain to kya iska matlab sirf yahi ho sakta hai ki wo ek dusre se pyar... Nahi sir. Please aisa kuch mat boliye jisse hum teeno ki zindagi aur complicated ho jaye."

 _Daya looked at her for a moment silently. He breathed in deeply._ "Shreya maine kahi padha tha ki apne dil me kuch rakhna nahi chahiye. Achha bura jo bhi ho bol dena chahiye, isse zindagi easy ho jati hai. Main bhi aaj wahi bol raha hu jo main feel karta hu. Tum aisa kuch feel nahi karti, that's alright! Maine Samantha ko divorce dene ka faisla kar liya hai aur uske baad main sari zindagi akele rehna pasand karunga. Agar kabhi kisi ke sath ke bare me socha to wo sirf tumhara hi naam hoga."

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief. She was at a loss of words. She closed her eyes holding her head and heaved a sigh._ "Sir aap ye kya bol rahe hain? Aapka matlab hai ki aap Samantha ko divorce dene ke baad hum dono sath...matlab ye sari rumors aur jo bhi bakwas is magazine me likhi hai wo sab sahi sabit ho jaye. Prove ho jaye ki meri wajeh se aapne apni wife ko divorce de diya. Maine apne senior officer ka fasaya, dore dale... Aur phir ek shadi shuda couple ka divorce karwa diya. Aap chahte hain ki ye sab sach sabit ho jaye?"

 _Daya shook his head,_ "Nahi Shreya, tum galat samajh rahi ho mujhe. Abhi tumhi ne to kaha ki mujhe bhi khush rehne ka hak hai. I deserve someone better, someone who understands me, who cares for me. I feel that someone is only you. Lekin sirf duniya ke dar se hum aisa kuch soche bhi na. Bhool jaun ki meri khushi kiske sath hai. Samantha ko divorce na du aur zindagi bhar uske sath ghut ghut kar jeeta rahu? Shreya trust me, main kisi ko bhi tumhare upar ungli uthane nahi dunga. Tum kisi ki parwah mat karo. Sirf iss dar se ki log tumhe blame karenge mera aur Samantha ka rishta todne ke liye, apni feelings mat chupao. Agar jara sa bhi kuch feel karti ho mere liye to please bolo Shreya. Main sab theek kar dunga."

 _Shreya rolled her eyes,_ "Aisa kuch feel nahi karti main aapke liye. Koi feelings nahi chupa rahi hu main... _She stopped looking at him and again became speechless when their eyes met. She looked down and just left from their helplessly._

 _After that an awkwardness prevailed between them. Daya was regretting for confessing his feelings at wrong time. Shreya was getting as much confused about her feelings for Daya as much she was thinking about it._

 _The three days in Goa passed hardly for Daya and Shreya. They returned Mumbai maintaining the same awkwardness between them._

 _Here Daya knew what he has to do first of all on reaching Mumbai. Reprimanding Samantha for her heinous act._

 _Samantha returned late night after partying with her friends. She had almost forgotten that Daya will be back today._

 _She came into the bedroom and got a shock seeing Daya already there. Seeing his fiery eyes she got an idea about the altercation about to follow._

"Arey... Aa gaye tum?" _She asked with a smirk._

 _Daya moved to her and showed her the magazine._ "What is this?"

 _Samantha shrugged her shoulder with nonchalance_ , "Tumhare aur Shreya ke affair ki story hai aur kya hai? Kya hua tumhe pasand nahi aaya article?"

 _Seeing her smirks Daya just lost his temper and slapped her._ "Shut up! You think it's all fun?"

 _Samantha was not prepared for Daya's slap. She fell on the bed on her face._

 _Daya caught her arm and pulled her up,_ "Tumhe majak lagta hai kisi ladki ke character ko assassinate Karna? How dare you? Tumhe pata bhi hai Shreya ne kitni mehnat ki hai ek cid officer banne ke liye. Pata nahi kitni baar usne apni jaan khatre me dali hai apni duty ke liye. Kitni baar injured hui hai. Are usne goli bhi khayi hai. Tumhe pata hai uske jaisi ladki koi lakho me ek hoti hai. Aur tumne bina kuch soche samjhe uski image puri duniya ke samne kharab karne ki koshish ki. Iss incident ke baad koi aur hota to toot kar bikhar jata. But she is still strong. Aaj use apni family ko explanations deni pad rahi hai, logo ki bakwas sunni pad rahi hai jabki uski koi galti nahi hai."

 _Samantha felt pain in her arm under daya's grip. Tears appeared into her eyes. Daya tightened his grip making Samantha moan in pain._ "Aahh!"

 _But Samantha's tears didn't help Daya to simmer down._

"You know what Samantha, I hate you! You tried to wreck Shreya's character just because you are a sociopath. You have no conscience. Tumhari iss harkat ke liye main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga. Aur han ek baat aur sun lo tum..." _He looked direct into her eyes,_ "tum sahi keh rahi thi, Shreya mere liye ek dost se jyada hai. I love her! Suna tumne?"

 _Samantha started crying. Daya jerked her._ "Iss duniya me agar main kisi se sabse jyada nafrat karta hu to wo tum ho Samantha. Shreya ne kabhi tumse kuch cheena nahi balki tum khud responsible ho apna sab kuch khone ke liye. Main tumhare sath apni zindagi aur barbaad nahi kar sakta. I know you have no sense of remorse and you are not going to say sorry to Shreya. But I want to tell you, tumne itni cheap harkat ki hai na ki main aaj ke baad kabhi tumhari shakal nahi dekhna chahuga. Tumhare jaise insaan iss duniya mein jitne kam ho utna achha hai. Why don't you just leave this world? Why don't you just die?" _Daya shouted the last line and walked out in anger._

 _Samantha collapsed on the floor crying loudly. Daya's words were ringing into her ears._

 **"Shreya mere liye ek dost se jyada hai. I love her"**

 **"Why don't you just leave this world? Why don't you just die?"**

 _Samantha stopped crying and got up. She walked up to the door to close and lock it. She went in a huge depression thinking all night long about Daya admitting his love for Shreya. When he was not accepting his true feelings for Shreya there was somewhere a hope for Samantha. But now nothing was left for her when Daya had clearly admitted that he loves Shreya and hates Samantha._

 _Daya didn't return the whole night. He spent the night at Abhijeet's home. Next morning there was an important meeting so he directly went to bureau._

 _Daya was busy in the meeting with higher authorities. Shreya was doing some pending works on her desk. Suddenly the bureau landline started ringing. Shreya received the call._

"Hello cid bureau!"

"Hello... Mam main Aasha bol rahi hu Daya sir se baat karni hai." _It was Daya's maid._

"Aasha Daya sir to meeting me hain, main Shreya bol rahi hu batao kya hua? Tum itni ghabrai hui kyun ho?" _Shreya asked._

"Samantha madam abhi tak so kar nahi uthi. Main breakfast lekar room me gayi but wo darwaja nahi khol rahi aur meri kisi bhi baat ka jawab nahi de rahi. I don't know andar sab theek hai ya nahi. Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai." _Aasha told in shivering voice._

 _Shreya was shocked_ , "Ek minute main Daya sir ko bhejti hu." _She said and moved towards the meeting room. Nikhil stopped her in midway._

"Shreya kaha ja rahi ho tum?"

"Wo Daya sir se baat karni hai urgent hai." _Shreya said._

"Pagal ho gayi ho? Meeting chal rahi hai abhi kisi bhi junior officer ko andar jane ki permission nahi hai." _Nikhil told._

"But it's urgent! Achha kitna time lagega?" _Shreya asked in tension._

"Kuch keh nahi sakte. 1-2 ghante lag sakte hain!" _Nikhil said shrugging his shoulder._

"Oh no!" _Shreya shook her head._

 _She went and called back Aasha,_ "Hello Aasha, dekho Daya sir meeting me hain. Don't worry, main aa rahi hu. Tum tab tak koshish karti raho, shayad wo darwaja khol de."

"Ok mam, please jaldi aaiye!"

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Shreya immediately made her way to Daya's house. She reached there and ran inside. She found Aasha standing outside Daya's bedroom requesting Samantha to open the door. Shreya approached her with quick steps._

"Kya hua? Kuch response mila?" _Shreya asked the maid._

 _Aasha started crying,_ "Nahi mam koi response nahi mil raha. Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai."

 _Shreya assured her patting her shoulder,_ "Don't worry, main dekhti hu." _Shreya said and knocked the door,_ "Samantha... Open the door!" _Shreya repeated 2-3 times but got no response._

 _She exchanged glances with Aasha who was crying in a low voice._

"Kal raat Daya sir ka madam ke sath bahut jhagda hua tha. Wo bahut gusse me the. Kal pehli baar unhone madam par hath bhi uthaya." _Aasha told Shreya what she had witnessed_.

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed in shock,_ "Daya sir ne hath uthaya?"

 _Shreya breathed in and took out a swiss knife from her pocket. She broke the lock and with a kick opened the door. Samantha was sitting in a corner holding a knife in her hand. Her messy hair and swollen eyes were speaking a lot about her condition. She looked at Shreya with hatred in her eyes._

"Tum? Tum kyun aayi ho yaha?" _She shouted._

 _Shreya's eyes noticed the knife in her hand._ "Aap darwaja kyun nahi khol rahi thi. Aasha bahut ghabra gayi thi to usne call karke...

"Koi jarurat nahi hai kisi ko meri fikar karne ki. Daya wants me to die. Aur wahi karne ja rahi hu main." _Samantha said looking at the knife in her hand._

 _Shreya was shocked_ , "No, stop it. Aisa mat karo!" _Shreya started moving near her but Samantha warned her to stay away._

"Paas mat aana, door raho!" _She shouted._

 _Shreya stopped on her place,_ "Ok, main nahi aa rahi hu aapke paas but please wo knife phek deejiye. Humare beech jo bhi problems hain hum baat karke bhi sort out kar sakte hain. Kisi ko apni jaan dene ki jarurat nahi hai."

 _Samantha started laughing with tears in he eyes_. "jarurat hai Shreya. Mere mar jane se sab kuch theek ho jayega. Daya tumse pyar karta hai aur main uski zindagi ki sirf ek mistake hu. Mera mar jana hi sabke liye theek hoga. Daya bhi yahi chahta hai. Wo mujhse bahut nafrat karta hai. Ab batao main kiske liye zinda rahu?" _Samantha said with tears in her eyes._

 _Shreya sighed and tried to convince her in a calm voice_. "But ..this is not the solution..." _Shreya took a step towards Samantha._

"Maine kaha na mere paas mat aana..." _Samantha shouted raising the knife and threatening to Shreya._

 _Shreya stepped back,_ "Ok..ok calm down! I am not coming near you!" _Shreya turned to Aasha,_ "Aasha jao Daya sir ko call karo, wo ab tak meeting se bahar aa chuke honge."

 _Aasha followed her instructions and moved to call Daya. Luckily the meeting had been over by then. Aasha informed Daya about the situation. Daya was freaked out._

"Ab ye kya naya drama hai Samantha ka. Aur Shreya bhi na. Use waha jane ki kya jarurat thi?" _He told Aasha that he is coming there._

 _Here Shreya was still trying to convince Samantha to drop out the knife._

"Are you going to marry Daya after my death?" _Samantha asked Shreya in a trembling voice._

 _Shreya was puzzled._ "What are you saying? You are not going to die!"

 _Samantha started laughing_. "Ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hua. Tum jawab nahi dena chahti. Koi baat nahi. Waise bhi main tumhara jawab janti hu. Tumhare aur Daya ke raste ka sabse bada kanta to main hu na. Jab main hi nahi rahugi to tum dono ko paas aane se kaun rok sakta hai?"

 _Shreya was staring at Samantha from a considerable distance._ "Why are you doing all this Samantha? Tumhare aur Daya sir ki relationship me problems ke liye mujhe blame Karna bahut aasan hai tumhare liye. Lekin sach ye hai ki tum dono ke rishte me aayi doori ki wajeh tum khud ho."

 _Samantha started fuming_ , "Achha! Aur tumhari koi galti nahi hai? Na tum humari zindagi me aati, na Daya ko tumse pyar hota, na humare jhagde hote, na humara rishta bigadta. Sab ki jimmedar sirf tum ho samjhi. Lekin ab main apni jaan dene ja rahi hu. Khush rehna tum mere pati ko cheen kar!" _Samantha shouted and raised the knife to hurt herself._

 _Shreya dashed towards Samantha to capture the knife. She grabbed her hand so tightly so that she can not move._

"Chodo mujhe!" _Samantha shouted_.

"Aisa mat karo Samantha! Give the knife to me!"

"Chodo mujhe, main jinda nahi rehna chahti. Mar jane do mujhe!" _Samantha screamed. She was not ready to drop the knife._

 _In her efforts to take away the knife from Samantha Shreya accidentally fall over her on the floor._

 _Meanwhile Daya arrived and Aasha guided him where Shreya and Samantha were arguing._

 _Daya reached there and found Samantha and Shreya rolling over each other on the floor with the knife. Suddenly a scream was heard._

"Aaahhhh!"

 _Samantha was shocked as well as Daya. Shreya was lying on the floor stabbed with the knife._

"SHREYA!" _Daya screamed on top of his voice. He quickly moved to Shreya._

 _Samantha's grip on the knife loosened and she threw away the knife. She was shivering._ "Ye mujhse kya ho gaya? Daya maine jaan boojhkar nahi kiya ye!"

 _Daya angrily pushed her aside,_ "shut up! Get lost!" _He moved to Shreya and held her in his arms._

"Shreya!"

 _Shreya was unable to speak. Blood was bountifully oozing out of her body._

 _Daya lifted her in his arms and without further delay moved to hospital in an urgent haste._

 _Samantha was still murmuring to herself in a low and indistinct voice_ , "Maine ye jaan boojhkar nahi kiya. Main to khud ko marna chahti thi. Shreya ko nahi."

 _She too moved to hospital behind Daya._

 _Doctors took Shreya inside. Daya was standing outside. Samantha came to him and held his hand._

"Daya trust me, maine jaan boojhkar Shreya ko chaku nahi mara. It was an accident. Main to khud ko marne...

"Just shut up!" _Daya shouted,_ "Band karo ye drama. Bewkoof samajh rakha hai tumne mujhe? Bahut achhi terah se janta hu main tumhe. Tum kuch bhi kar sakti ho lekin suicide nahi. Pehle drama kiya taki main tumhe maaf kar du aur jab Shreya tumhe bachane ki koshish kar rahi thi to tumne jaan boojhkar use chaku mara. Wo to achha hua ki main sahi waqt par waha pahuch gaya warna tum use jaan se maar deti aur kehti ki ye sirf ek accident tha!"

"Nahi Daya... Main sach keh rahi hu..

"Tumne ek cid officer ko jaan se marne ki koshish ki hai. Tumhe iski saza jaroor milegi. Jail jaogi tum. Bas ek baar Shreya ko apna statement dene do!" _Daya said and walked out angrily._

 _Samantha broke down in tears._

 _The doctor called Daya._

"Yes doctor, how's Shreya now? Wo theek hai na?" _Daya asked looking desperate._

"Don't worry, she is alright. Zakhm jyada gehra nahi hai but blood loss kafi ho gaya tha isliye abhi wo behosh hain. Jaldi hi hosh aa jayega. Dressing kar di hai humne but she needs a good care. Aaj unhe hospital me hi rakhna hoga."

 _Samantha was listening it from a distance. She took a sigh of relief knowing that Shreya is alright._

 _Daya moved inside the chamber. Shreya was lying unconscious. Daya moved his hand on her head. Shreya cane back in her senses. She opened her eyes slowly and found Daya in front of her._

"Are you alright?" _Daya asked holding her hand._

 _Shreya blinked her eyes in response. She was feeling too weak to speak anything._

 _Samantha came inside._

"Thank God you are fine Shreya! Dekho tum to janti ho na it was an accident. Bolo na Daya ko ki maine tumne jaan boojhkar nahi mara."

 _Daya turned to her,_ "Tumhe andar aane ko kisne bola. Just leave." _He turned to Shreya,_ "Don't worry Shreya, tum bas han bolo, I'll put her in jail."

 _Shreya slightly nodded her head._ "Nahi sir... She...is right.. Wo galti se hua tha." _She told in a weak voice._

 _Samantha was relieved but Daya was enraged._

"Shreya kyun jhooth bol kar iss aurat ko bacha rahi ho tum? Tum kyun bhool rahi ho iss aurat ne kis level tak jakar tumhe harass kiya hai. Aur iss baar to isne tumhari jaan...

"Daya sir main...aahh!" _A twisted expression came on Shreya's face as she felt pain in effort of sitting straight. Daya held her in concern_. "Sir.. Main kisi ko bachane ki...koshish nahi kar rahi. Main sach keh rahi hu..it was just an accident."

"Theek hai theek hai tum aram karo." _Daya said and turned to Samantha._

"Mana ki tumne jaan boojhkar Shreya ko hurt nahi kiya lekin phir bhi Shreya ki iss halat ki jimmedar tum hi ho. Isse pehle ki mera dimag aur kharab ho aur main gusse mein kuch kar baithu, door ho jao meri najron se."

 _Samantha looked at Daya feeling unnerved._ "Daya please..."

"Samantha!" _Someone called from behind._

 _Samantha turned to see the owner of the familiar voice. She was shocked_.

"Dad!" _She uttered_. "Aap yaha?"

 _Daya looked at his father-in-law and then looked away to hide the hatred in his eyes for Samantha because he didn't want to show it to him._

 _Samantha's dad threw an angry glance at Samantha and moved to Shreya. She was bewildered seeing him in front of her. He placed a hand on her head._ "How are you?" _He asked softly._

"I am fine!" _Shreya uttered in a weak voice._

"Dad..." _Samantha said with tears in her eyes._

"Shut up!" _He shouted. Samantha shuddered with the anger in his voice._

"Ek jaroori kaam se Mumbai aaya tha. Socha apni beti se milta chalu. Ghar gaya to maid se tumhare karname ke bare me pata chala. Tumhari har galti ko maaf kiya hai maine Samantha lekin aaj tumne sari limit cross kar di hai. Kuch ho jata iss ladki ko to kya karti tum?"

"Dad...wo mujhse galti se hua, aap to mera yakeen kariye!" _Samantha started crying finding her dad going against her._

 _Samantha's dad glared at her and moved to Shreya._ "Samantha ki taraf se main tumse maafi mangta hu. I am sorry!"

 _Shreya felt embarrassed but she couldn't speak._

 _Samantha's dad took a glance at Daya and then moved to Samantha. He caught her hand._ "Tum abhi isi waqt mere sath Bangalore chal rahi ho."

 _Samantha was shocked,_ "lekin dad..

"No arguments Samantha, main chahta hu ki tum aur Daya kuch din ek dusre se door raho. You both need a break!'

 _Daya didn't react. He stood still on his place._

 _Samantha was more perplexed now. She knew that going away from Daya means allowing Shreya to come closer. But she couldn't protest her dad's decision. She took a last glance at Daya and moved silently from there with her father._

 _Daya turned to Shreya and both looked at each other. Daya moved towards her._

"Tumhe kya jarurat thi Samantha ke paas jane ki. Tum bahut innocent ho Shreya. Tumhe nahi pata wo kya cheej hai. Wo kuch bhi kar sakti thi tumhare sath. Thank God I was there. Tumhe kuch ho jata to?"

 _He looked at her and found her already staring at him. Shreya averted her gaze_. "Kuch nahi hua sir, mamuli sa jakhm hai."

"Really?" _Daya said and Shreya looked at him. They were just looking at each other._

"Aapne..." _Shreya was saying something but Daya stopped her._

"Tum aram karo. Thodi weakness hai abhi. Jyada baate mat karo." _He then smirked,_ "Waise us din ke baad se tum mujhse jyada baate kar bhi kaha rahi ho?"

 _Shreya felt bad and looked down. Daya turned to go when shreya started speaking._

"Aapne Samantha se ye kyun kaha ki aap mujhse pyar karte hain?"

 _Now Daya turned and moved really close to her. He bent down and peeped into her eyes_. "Kyunki main sach me tumse pyar karta hu!"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and they remained like that for a minute. Shreya shook her head._ "Aur aaj wo suicide karne ja rahi thi. Agar wo sach me khud ko kuch kar leti to...kaun responsible hota?"

 _Daya was annoyed now,_ "Shreya tumhe abhi tak samajh nahi aaya. Wo sab uska ek drama tha. Main use achhi terah se janta hu. Wo aisa kuch kabhi nahi karegi. She is shamelessly selfish. Suicide to door ki baat hai uska ek nail bhi toot jata hai to wo aafat macha deti hai. Wo sirf drama kar rahi thi, mujhe darane ke liye."

 _Shreya grimaced,_ "Wo drama nahi kar rahi thi. Jab main waha pahuchi to uski halat dekhi thi maine. Wo serious thi. Agar use kuch ho jata to uski responsible main hoti. Log to mujhe hi blame karte na ki uska pati kisi aur ladki se pyar karta hai isliye usne apni jaan de di. Main kisi ki maut ka bojh apne sar pe lekar kaise ji pati. Aapko aisa nahi karna chahiye tha."

 _Daya sighed and looked at Shreya. Shreya was also looking at him. Suddenly Daya started smiling._

"Shreya tumhari problem kya hai pata hai."

 _Shreya was confused._

"Tum bahut badi darpok ho. You are a coward."

 _Shreya glared at him,_ "aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain? Main darpok nahi hu...main kisse darugi?"

"Tum apne aap se dar rahi ho." _Daya snapped,_ "khud se jyada duniya ke bare me sochti ho."

 _Shreya shook her head_ , "Aisa bilkul nahi hai. Main duniya walo ke bare me nahi sochti."

 _Now daya closed the gap between them and caught her by her shoulders,_ "To phir ye admit kyun nahi karti ki tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho?"

 _Shreya was shocked,_ "sir?"

 _Daya didn't leave her_. "Tum mujhse pyar karti ho Shreya lekin tum darti ho ki duniya kya sochegi. Tum ek aise insaan se pyar kaise kar sakti ho jo pehle se shadi shuda hai. Humesha excuses dhundhti rehti ho. Kabhi Samantha ke naam pe to kabhi duniya walo ke naam pe.. Humesha jhooth bolti rehti ho khud se."

 _Shreya was silently looking at him. Daya removed his grip on her shoulders and moved away._ "Ek baar sab kuch bhool kar sirf apne dil ki baat suno. Sari problems khatam ho jayegi. Ek baar duniya ko bhool kar sirf apne bare me socho, mere bare me socho..sach ko accept karne ki himmat rakho. Sach se bhagna band karo."

 _Daya said and just left from there._

 _Shreya watched him going and lay back pondering on what Daya said._

 _She couldn't sleep the whole night not because of her wound or pain. The thing which was making her sleepless was daya's words ringing into her ears._

 _Next morning as usual she woke up early. She opened her eyes and became surprised seeing Daya sitting there staring at her._

"Good morning!" _He wished her._

"Aap yaha kaise?" _Shreya asked._

 _Just then a nurse entered the ward._

"Jahir si baat hai tumhari nurse se milne to aaunga nahi." _Daya said sarcastically._

 _The nurse chuckled and Shreya frowned._

"Are madam, ye to kabse yaha aakar baithe hain. Aap se milne aaye the lekin aap so rahi thi to jagaya bhi nahi bas kab se aise hi aapko baith kar dekh rahe the."

 _Shreya looked at Daya and they shared a short eyelock. Shreya found herself blushing. She looked away._

"Kaisi ho tum?" _Daya asked._

 _Shreya just looked at him and said nothing._

"Abhi aap bahar jaiye sir, main dressing kar du madam ki phir andar aaiye." _The nurse said to Daya._

 _Daya began to move but the nurse again said_ , "Waise agar madam ko koi problem na ho to aap ruk sakte hain." _She giggled._

 _Shreya and Daya exchanged glances._

"Shut up!" _Shreya scolded the nurse._

 _Daya has moved outside by then._

 _The nurse did the dressing and asked daya to come inside. She left them alone._

"Lagta hai tumhe raat bhar need nahi aayi!" _Daya said sitting on the stool near Shreya._

"Need to aapko bhi nahi aayi." _Shreya said without looking at him._

 _Daya had nothing to say now_. "Achha baate kam karo, ye lo dawa khao aur aram karo."

 _Daya said putting some tablets in Shreya's hand._

 _Shreya silently swallowed the medicine._

"Sir wo...main kal raat isliye nahi so payi kyunki main aapki bato me khoyi hui thi. Bahut socha maine. Aap sahi keh rahe the ki main darpok hu. I am coward. Raat bhar yahi sochti rahi aur phir maine decide kiya sach ko accept karne ka. Main ab sach se aur nahi bhagna chahti sir." _She looked into his eyes taking a pause and continued,_ "Main aapse bahut pyar karti hu sir."

 _Daya smiled seeing her in tears. He rubbed her tears_ , "just stop crying. Ab itni himmat karke sach bol diya hai to bas mera hath pakdo aur mujhe ek mauka do. I promise you, main hum dono ki zindagi ko bahut khoobsurat bana dunga Shreya."

 _Shreya smiled and Daya just pulled her in a tight hug. Shreya was feeling so relived being in his strong arms, in his warm embrace. She clutched his shirt tightly burying her face in his neck._

 _They would have remained like that forever if the nurse would not have interrupted them_.

"Ahem ahem!" _The nurse coughed standing on the doorstep holding a food tray._

 _Daya and Shreya separated and looked at each other and then at the nurse. She was blushing even more than Shreya._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Samantha was at the airport with her dad waiting for their flight to Bangalore. It was delayed for ywo hours. She looked at her marriage chain and recollected the time spent with Daya._

 **"Daya mujhe subeh jaldi uthne ki aadat nahi hai. Mujhe disturb mat karna. Chup chap breakfast karke bureau chale jana. Mujhe jagane ki koi jarurat nahi hai."** _ **She said resting her head on his chest when they were just lying in the bed after making love with each other on their first night.**_

 _ **Daya wrapped his hands around her waist.**_ **"Bilkul nahi jagaunga. Bas ek second ke liye aankhe khol kar mujhe ek pyari si smile de dena aur ek good morning kiss. Main chup chap bina tumhe disturb kiye bureau chala jaunga."**

 _ **Samantha just smiled.**_ **"Hmm..sirf ek kiss ke liye main apni neend nahi kharab karungi. Tum mujhse sone se pehle hi advance me kisses le sakte ho."**

 _ **Daya looked at her mischievously**_ **,"theek hai phir soch lo advance me main kisses ke sath sath aur bhi bahut kuch kar sakta hu."**

 **"I don't mind!"** _ **Samantha said gazing on his lips.**_

 _ **Daya embraced her and brushed his warm lips against her. Samantha let her fingers pull his hair. They broke the kiss. Daya looked at her.**_ **"I love you Samantha!"**

 _ **Samantha smiled nuzzling his cheek.**_ **"I love you too."**

 _A drop of fresh tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed her tears and turned to her dad._

"Dad mujhe aapke sath kahi nahi jana. Daya is my husband. Main Daya se door nahi jana chahti." _She said looking restless._

 _Her father looked at her serenely._ "But Daya tumse door jana chahta hai uska kya?"

 _Samantha shook his head_. "I know dad. Aur ye sab us ladki ki wajeh se ho raha hai. Usne Daya ko apne jhoothe pyar me phasa liya hai. Daya is so innocent. I know he loves me. After all I am his wife. Meri galti hai jo maine kabhi Daya ko samjha nahi. Daya ne humesha meri khushiyon ka khayal rakha hai, mujhe pyar kiya hai lekin main bewkoof hu jo humesha Daya ko galat samajhti rahi. Ab jab koi Daya ko mujhse cheen raha hai to mujhe realize ho raha hai. Main aisa nahi hone dungi dad. Chahe kuch bhi karna pade main Daya ko wapas pa kar rahungi. I love him. Daya ko mujhse koi nahi cheen sakta. Main wapas ja rahi hu dad. Agar main Daya se door gayi to wo Shreya aur paas aa jayegi. Main ye nahi hone dungi. Main wapas ja rahi hu." _Samantha said and turned to go but her father stopped her holding her hand. Samantha looked at him._ "Dad?"

"Tum Daya ko Kho chuki ho Samantha. Wapas jane ka koi fayda nahi."

 _Samantha was fuming now_. "Dad aap ye kaisi baate kar rahe hain. Abhi bhi der nahi hui hai. Main Daya ko khokar nahi jee paungi. Mera hath chodiye, mujhe jane deejiye please! Mujhe Daya se milna hai. Unse baat karni hai."

 _Her father sighed._ "Tum Daya se baat karne nahi jaogi. Tumhari harkato ki wajeh se wo tumse nafrat karne laga hai. Wo tumhari shakal bhi dekhna pasand nahi karega. Lekin tumhari tasalli ke liye ek baar main usse baat karunga."

 _Samantha thought for a moment and agreed._ "Aap shayad theek keh rahe hain. Daya iss waqt bahut gusse me hain. Wo mujhse baat nahi karenge."

o-o-o

 _Shreya got discharge from the hospital. Daya took the responsibility to safely drop her to her home._

"Aap andar chaliye. Main coffee banati hu." _Shreya said as Daya stopped the car outside her gate._

 _Daya shot her a look,_ "tum coffee banaogi? Abhi abhi hospital se aa rahi ho."

 _Shreya smiled,_ "I am absolutely fine. Kuch nahi hua hai mujhe. Coffee to bana hi sakti hu main."

 _Daya was just staring at her unhappily. Shreya looked into his eyes._ "Achha theek hai main kuch nahi karungi but aap to bana sakte hain na coffee."

"Han wo theek hai. Tum andar chalo aram karo. Coffee main banata hu." _Daya said smiling and got down the car._

 _Shreya led Daya into kitchen._

"Ab tum bahar jao. Main bas 2 minute me coffee bana kar lata hu." _Daya said._

 _Shreya smiled and moved outside._

 _Daya made the coffee for both of them and they sat back to enjoy._

"Shreya tum ghar pe akeli rehti ho. Tumhari dekh bhal karne wala koi nahi hai. Tum kaho to main Aasha ko bhej du. Wo khana bana degi aur...

 _Shreya interrupted_ , "Aasha kyun, aapke paas time nahi hai meri care ke liye?" _She said staring into his eyes._

 _Daya put the cup down and moved closer to her_. "Theek hai to main hazir hu. Bolo kya karu tumhare liye?"

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and both were lost. Daya started leaning on her. Shreya was leaning backwards and she fell on the couch. Daya bent over approaching her lips. Shreya was nervous as well excited for their first ever kiss. She just closed her eyes clutching his shirt._

 _Suddenly the doorbell rang spoiling their perfect moment. Daya stopped when he was just some centimeters away from her lips. Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him blushing._ "Koi aaya hai."

 _Daya stared at her_ , "Nahi to?"

 _The doorbell rang again._

 _Daya moved away reluctantly_. "Hmm...you're right. Koi aaya hai. main dekhta hu!"

 _Shreya just smiled at him as he unwillingly moved to open the door._

 _Daya opened the door and got a shock seeing Samantha's dad there._

"Dad, aap yaha?" He uttered.

"Han wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi Daya. Ghar gaya to maid ne bataya ki tum Shreya ko drop karne aaye ho. Mere paas jyada time nahi tha isliye usse address lekar main yaha aa gaya. Kya main andar aa sakta hu?"

"Han bilkul!" _Daya said quickly letting him in._

 _Now Shreya was also surprised. She looked at Daya with questioning eyes but he just shrugged his shoulders._

"Hello Sir!" _Shreya greeted him_ , "aap yaha?"

 _He gave her a faint smile._ "Han, wo humari flight delay ho gayi hai. Mujhe Daya se baat karni thi but ye achha hai ki tum bhi sath me ho."

 _Shreya exchanged a look with Daya._

"Dad agar aap Samantha ke bare me baat karne aaye hain to..." _Daya said._

"Don't worry Daya. Main achhi terah se janta hu tumhare aur Samantha ke beech ab kuch nahi bacha hai. Mujhe laga tumse shadi karke wo sudhar jayegi. Lekin main galat tha. Meri beti tumhare layak thi hi nahi. I am sorry Daya meri wajeh se tumhari zindagi barbaad hui hai..."

"Aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain?" _Daya said._

"Nahi Daya, mujhe bolne do. Samantha meri eklauti beti hai. Main apni jaan se bhi jyada pyar karta hu use. Isliye uske liye sabse achha rishta dhundha maine. Ye jante huye bhi ki wo tumhare layak nahi hai. Tum usse jyada achhi ladki deserve karte ho. Phir bhi maine selfish hokar tum dono ki shadi karwai. Mujhe maaf kar do Daya. Mujhe pata hai Samantha ki wajeh se tumne bahut kuch saha hai. Lekin ab aur nahi."

 _Daya looked up at him._ "Kya matlab?"

"Matlab ye ki main chahta hu ki tum aur Samantha ab alag ho jao. Tum use divorce de do Daya."

 _Daya sighed_. "Aap aisa keh rahe hain?"

"Han Daya main aisa keh raha hu kyunki yahi sahi hai." _He said and took a pause,_ "Ab main chalta hu. Main Samantha ko apne sath lekar ja raha hu. Tum divorce papers ready karo. Jab papers ready ho jayenge to main use lekar aa jaunga signature ke liye."

"Ji!" _Daya nodded with a heavy heart. He was feeling bad for him._

 _Samantha's dad glanced at Shreya and placed his hand on Daya's shoulder._ "Shreya is a nice girl. Don't waste your time anymore Daya. Marry her!"

 _Shreya was not expecting this from Samantha's dad. She couldn't stop herself from blushing._

 _Samantha's dad left from their._

 _Shreya looked at Daya straight into his eyes._ "Will you marry me?"

 _Daya smiled heartily_. "Yes!" _And opened his arms wide for her._

 _Shreya squealed in joy. She ran into his arms and Daya embraced her planting a kiss on her head._

"I can't believe it. Ye sach hai ya koi sapna? Hum ek ho sakte hain?" _Shreya whispered looking into his eyes._

 _Daya cupped her face in his hands._ "Kyun nahi ek ho sakte. Jab hum bane hi ek dusre ke liye hain to!"

 _Shreya again hugged him tightly hearing his heart beating only for her._

 _Here Samantha's Dad told Samantha that Daya is not willing to live with her anymore. He wants divorce._

 _Samantha was shattered hearing this. She had no hopes alive. She gave up trying to get Daya back and agreed to go with her dad._

.

.

...

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Do you guys want some romance between Dareya? Because I am planning to wind up the story in upcoming two chapters keeping the romance null or very less. Share your opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Daya filed the petition for a mutual consent divorce. He and Samantha appeared in the court for recording of their statements. According to the law, the court asked them to wait for six months and think about their relationship again._

 _Samantha was broken from inside. She knew that there are no chances of reconciliation. Therefore she wanted to move on but she had to follow the court's order and stay with Daya for six more months._

"Don't worry Daya. Main tumhe pareshan nahi karungi. Sirf 6 mahino ki baat hai. Court ka order to follow karna hi padega. Lekin hum dono ko pata hai ki humara rishta to khatam ho hi chuka hai. Aaj se hum dono ajnabi hain." _Samantha said to Daya as they came out of the court room. She looked calm. Her face completely lacked expressions._

"Hmm..ek aise ajanabi jo ek sath ek hi ghar me rehte hain. Lekin phir bhi, jab tak humara divorce nahi ho jata, tum meri wife ho. Maine kabhi tumhe takleef nahi dena chaha aur aaj bhi main tumhari khushi hi chahta hu. I wish ki tumhe jaldi hi koi aur mil jaye. Jo tumhare type ka ho. Jiske sath tum khush reh sako." _Daya said without making an eye contact with her._

 _Samantha was infuriated now_. "No thanks Daya! Meri khushi ke bare me tumhe itna sochne ki jarurat nahi hai. Please!" _She said bitterly and left._

 _Daya watched her with a bewildered expression. He couldn't figure it out whether she was hurt or just angry with him._

 _Daya met Shreya outside for dinner and shared everything with her._

"Matlab aap dono ko abhi 6 mahine aur sath rehna hoga?" _Shreya asked_.

"Hmm!" _Daya nodded and when he looked at her, he found she was sad. He held her hand._

"Kya soch rahi ho tum Shreya? Bas kuch hi dino ki baat hai. Uske baad hum dono ko divorce mil jayega aur phir... Hum dono jald se jald shadi karenge!"

 _Shreya smiled at him._ "Main humari shadi ke bare me nahi soch rahi hu Daya. Mujhe shadi ka kabhi khayal hi nahi aaya. Main ye soch rahi thi ki...agar in 6 mahino me aapko phir se ...aapki wife se pyar ho gaya to...mera kya hoga?" _She said with absolute innocence._

 _Daya stared at her for a moment and started laughing._ "Haha ...kya bol rahi ho tum Shreya? Pyar aur Samantha se? Haha.. Wo sirf door se achhi lagti hai. Asal me wo kitni badi musibat hai ye sirf uske paas jane par hi pata chalega. Aur mujhse jyada kareeb se use aur kaun jaan sakta hai bhala. 8 saal jhela hai maine use. But finally... Mujhe usse azadi milne wali hai and I can't wait for that day!" _He said dreamily._

 _Shreya was just staring at him._

 _He looked at her._ "Aur rahi baat pyar ki to...tum ho mera pyar. Tum meri zindagi me der se jaroor aayi ho but I promise tumhare baad koi nahi aa sakta. I love you so much Shreya!"

 _Shreya smiled looking back into his eyes._

 _They ate the dinner and left for a long drive. They spent some quality time with each other._

"Chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hu. Bahut raat ho chuki hai." _Daya said._

"Hmm..!" _Shreya nodded._

 _Daya drove to her home. Both got down the car._

"Good night!" _Daya whispered._

 _Shreya looked at him._ "Bahut jaldi hai good night bolne ki!"

 _Daya took a step and caught her by her waist. Shreya collided with his chest. Daya's hand moved on her face delicately touching her cheek and corner of her mouth._ "Bilkul bhi jaldi nahi hai mujhe. Tum kaho to good morning tak hum dono...

"Shhh!" _Shreya put her finger on his lips. "_ Daya main bhi yahi chahti hu ki sone se pehle main aapko good night bolu aur jab subeh meri aankhe khule to sabse pehle aap mujhe good morning bole. Lekin abhi wo waqt nahi aaya hai."

 _Daya looked deep into her eyes_. "Koi baat nahi. Wo waqt bhi bahut jald aa jayega."

 _Shreya hugged him resting her head against his chest._

 _Suddenly a shrill voice fell into their ears causing them to separate._

"SHREYA!"

 _Shreya separated from the hug and turned. She was shocked seeing her mom._

"Mommy, aap kab aayi?" _She uttered._

 _Shreya's mom was glaring at both of them._

"Hel-hello auntie!" _Daya stammered._

"You can leave now!" _Shreya's mom said sternly to Daya and turned to Shreya,_ "Tum andar chalo, mujhe tumse baat karni hai."

 _She moved from there._

 _Shreya looked at Daya_. "Good night Daya. Aap ghar jaiye. Don't worry... wo bas thodi si naraj hain mujhse. Main unhe mana lungi. Pareshan hone ki koi baat nahi hai."

 _Daya moved and softly kissed her cheek,_ "good night!" _He left._

 _Shreya sighed and moved in._

 _Daya reached home and Aasha opened the door. He moved in taking off his blazer._

"Sir... Dinner?" _Aasha asked._

"Nahi main dinner karke aa raha hu. Tum jakar so jao!" _Daya said._

"Sir wo...wo ..madam.." _Aasha said in a low voice._

 _Daya looked at her,_ " kya hua madam ko?"

"Sir unhone abhi tak dinner nahi liya hai." _Aasha said lowering her head._

 _Daya grimaced annoyingly. He moved upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door with a loud noise._

 _Samantha was sitting in the armchair lost in her thoughts. As the door opened she looked at Daya. Daya noticed tears in her eyes. He became furious._

"Ye kya drama laga rakha hai tumne? Khana kyun nahi kha rahi ho? Pehle to tum hi chahti thi divorce lena aur ab jab hume divorce milne wala hai to ye sab natak kyun? Khud ko kamre me band karke ro rahi ho. Khana nahi kha rahi ho. Kya ho raha hai ye sab?"

 _Samantha stood up staring at him serenely._ "Tum chilla kyun rahe ho? I am not deaf. Dheere se baat karoge to bhi sunai dega mujhe. Maine khana nahi khaya kyunki mujhe bhookh nahi hai. Aur main ro rahi hu ya has rahi hu isse tumhe kya? Tum apni girlfriend ke sath date pe jao. Long drives pe jao. Mere liye pareshan hone ki koi jarurat nahi hai." _She shouted and threw a pillow at him._

 _The pillow hit Daya right in his face. He gritted teeth and caught the pillow. He was about to yell at her but no words came out of his mouth seeing her angry avatar. He left the room with the pillow slamming the door angrily._

 _Shreya moved in and found her mom waiting for her. She moved and held her hands._

"Mommy aap kuch galat mat samjho. Main aapko sab kuch batane hi wali thi. Ye sab kuch itni jaldi ho gaya ki time hi nahi mila. Daya ne mujhe kuch din pehle hi propose kiya hai. Hum dono ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hain."

 _Shreya's mom shot her a glare._ "Tumhe pata hai na tum kya bol rahi ho? Daya shadishuda hai. Ek shadi shuda insaan se pyar karogi to sirf badnami milegi Shreya aur kuch nahi. Already tumhare bare me log itni behki behki baate kar rahe hain. Logo ki baate sun sun kar aur unko safai dete dete main aur tumhare Papa thak chuke hain. Daya se milna julna band karna hoga Shreya."

 _Shreya was shocked,_ "Nahi mommy, aisa mat bolo. Hum dono ek dusre ke bina nahi reh sakte. Aur waise bhi Daya ne divorce ke liye petition file kar diya hai. Bas 6 mahino me un dono ka divorce ho jayega. Phir wo mujhe shadi karenge. Unhone mujhse promise kiya hai." _Shreya said with teary eyes._

"Huhh..promise? Theek hai. Tumne aaj tak sirf apni marji hi chalai hai. Kabhi humari koi baat nahi manti tum. Aaj bhi apni marji hi chalaogi. Lekin hum tumhare parents hain aur hume tumhari fikar hai Shreya. Main manti hu ki Daya tumse bahut pyar karta hai. Uski aankho me dekha hai maine. Lekin sach pucho to mujhe tumhare aur Daya ke rishte ka koi future najar nahi aata. Isliye main tumhe ek advice dena chahugi. Jab tak Daya apna promise nahi pura karta. Wo apni wife ko divorce nahi deta aur tumse shadi nahi karta, tab tak tum Daya se milna julna kam karo. Kyunki main nahi chahti ki iss beech tum dono se aisi koi galti ho jaye jise sudhara na ja sake. Tum samajh rahi ho na main kya kehna chah rahi hu?"

 _Shreya shook her head looking down,_ "Main sab samajh rahi hu. Aapko mujhe ye sab samjhane ki jarurat nahi hai. Bachhi nahi hu main. Lekin mommy mujhpe bharosa rakho. Main aur Daya kabhi apni limits cross nahi karenge. Hum dono ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hain aur ek dusre ki bahut respect bhi karte hain. Daya abhi bhi mujhse sirf ek dost ki terah hi behav karte hain. Aur rahi humare future ki baat to mujhe pata hai Daya ke sath mera future bahut khoobsurat hoga." _Shreya said in a calm voice and moved with a smile on her lips._

 _Her mother watched her silently and heaved a sigh._ "Kaise samjhaun main iss ladki ko? Daya ke pyar me itni pagal ho chuki hai. Agar ye dono ek nahi ho paye to kaise reh payegi ye Daya ke bina. Pyar khushi se jyada gam deta hai. God please! Meri Shreya ke sath kuch galat mat hone dena. Use uski zindagi ki sari khushiya dena jo wo deserve karti hai." _She prayed closing her eyes._

 _Days were passing slowly and now there were only two weeks left. Samantha and Daya continued quarreling with each other. While Daya and Shreya kept stealing moments to spend together._ _They came closer in this span of 5 months. They were madly in love and desperately waiting for the six months duration to end soon. So that Daya could legally leave Samantha and then marry his love Shreya._

 _Late night Daya returned to home from bureau. He was tired. He got freshened up and asked Aasha to put the dinner on the table. He started eating as he was really hungry._

"Samantha ne khana kha liya?" _He asked._

"Sir madam ghar pe nahi hain. Wo kisi party me gayi hain. Unhone bola ki unko aane me der ho jayegi." _Aasha told._

 _Daya checked the time. It was past twelve of the night._

"Pata nahi ye late night parties me usko kya maja milta hai. Drinking aur dance ke alawa aur karti kya hai waha." _Daya murmured. He took out his phone and called Samantha._

 _Samantha didn't receive any of his calls. Daya was more irritated now._ "Ab phone bhi nahi utha rahi. Itna late ho raha hai. Kitni baar bola hai ki itni raat ko akeli bahar mat raha karo lekin nahi, meri baat kyun manegi wo? Main to pagal hu. Cid walo ke dost kam aur dushman jyada hote hain. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai. Agar use kuch ho gaya to kaun responsible hoga?"

 _He was tensed now. He stopped eating and started jogging in the hall occasionally trying her cellphone but she was not taking any of his calls._

 _Suddenly he heard sounds of car. He came outside and found Samantha laughing and chatting with a young man._

"Ok bye!" _Samantha said and the man left in his car wishing her a good night. Samantha turned and found Daya standing on the entrance glaring at her. She ignored him and moved ahead humming a song._

"Ek bas tu hi pyar ke kabil...sara jaha hai ...

"Samantha!" _Daya shouted._

 _Samantha stopped and looked at him._ "Kya hua? Bahut gusse me lag rahe ho? Shreya se jhagda ho gaya kya?" _She said and started laughing._

 _Daya gritted teeth._ "Time dekha hai tumne? Kaha thi ab tak? Maine tumhe kitni baar bola hai ki itni raat ko bahar rehna dangerous ho sakta hai, tumhe samajh me nahi aata? Aur phone kyun nahi utha rahi thi tum mera?"

 _Samantha stared at him._ "Phone utha leti to kya bolte tum? Yahi na ki kaha ho? Bahut raat ho gayi hai. Ghar aa jao wagera wagera.. But kuch dino baad to koi nahi hoga na ye sab puchne wala. Meri fikar karne wala.. To isliye abhi se aadat daal rahi thi."

 _She looked deep into his eyes. Daya stared at her for a moment and then changed the topic._ "Ye joker kaun tha tumhare sath?"

 _Samantha frowned,_ "Don't you dare to call him a joker." _She smiled_ , "Wo Neil tha. Meri friend hai na kavya, uska bhai hai. NRI hai. He is so cool. Bahut achha guitar bajata hai aur kya gadi chalata hai...

"Bas bas.." _Daya interrupted,_ "Tumhare paas to gadi hai na phir uske sath aane ki kya jarurat thi?"

"Meri gadi achanak se kharab ho gayi thi to usne bola wo mujhe drop kar dega. Wo itna sweet hai na ki main bas mana nahi kar payi." _Samantha said smiling._

 _Daya looked away fuming in anger. Samantha stared at him_. "Tumhe jalan ho rahi hai mujhe kisi aur ke sath dekh kar?"

"Huhh!" _Daya smirked,_ "jalan aur mujhe?"

 _Samantha moved closer to him,_ "Soch lo... Abhi bhi 10 din baki hain. Petition cancel bhi ho sakti hai."

 _Daya gave her a look. Both stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Samantha burst out laughing._

"Daya, tum kitna dar gaye? Don't worry main tumhari life me wapas nahi aane wali. Main to bas majak kar rahi thi." _She said and moved to her room._

 _Daya stood there for a minute scratching his head._

 **Next morning**

 _Samantha's dad gave a surprise visit to Daya and Samantha. Samantha was extremely happy to see her dad._

"Dad aap achanak Mumbai kaise?" _Samantha asked._

"Wo actually aaj sham ki flight se main Germany ja raha hu. Ek international project ke liye. 2-3 mahine lag jayenge wapas lautne me. To maine socha ki ek baar tumse milta chalu."

"So sweet of you dad!" _Samantha said hugging him._

"Kaisi ho tum beta?" _He asked with some hopes in his eyes._

"Mujhe kya hua hai dad. I am fine. Aap meri chinta bilkul mat karna. Main bahut khush hu." _Samantha said pasting a smile on her lips._ "Waise bhi kuch dino ke baad to main humesha ke liye Bangalore aa hi rahi hu na aapke paas."

 _Daya heard it and he felt bad._

 _Her dad smiled_. "Hmm."

"Dad, kitne baje ki flight hai aapki? Main aapko airport chod dunga." _Daya said gently._

 _Samantha gave him a look._ "Koi jarurat nahi hai tumhe ye fake courtesy dikhane ki. Wo tumhare nahi mere dad hain. Unhe airport pe chodne main jaungi. Tum apne kaam se kaam rakho." _She said curtly._

 _Her dad looked at Daya and felt bad for both of them. Daya became sad._ "Theek hai. Lekin gadi dhyan se chalana." _He said and looked at her father,_ "dad, aap log baate keejiye. Main chalta hu bureau ke liye late ho raha hai."

"Ok Daya, bye!" _He said._

 _Daya left for bureau._

 _In the evening Samantha went to drop her dad on the airport._

 _Here Shreya's father asked Shreya to invite Daya on dinner tonight._

"Beta, Daya ko bolo ki aaj humare sath dinner kare. Hume bhi to apne future son in law ke bare me kuch janne ka mauka mile! Kuch hi din to bache hain uska divorce hone me. Phir tum dono ki shadi ke bare me bhi baate karni hain."

 _Shreya was super excited_. "Of course dad, main abhi Daya ko call karti hu. Daya ko bhi bahut achha lagega aap logo se mil kar. Thank you so much!"

 _She moved to make the call. But Daya was not attending the calls. Shreya became tensed._ "Phone kyun nahi utha rahe?" _She murmured and continued trying his number._

 _Finally Daya received the call but spoke nothing._

"Daya aap phone kyun nahi utha rahe the. Kab se try kar rahi hu.!" _Shreya shouted._

"Shreya!" _He uttered in a feeble voice._

 _Shreya was worried now_. "Daya kya hua? Aapki aawaj itni kamjor kyun lag rahi hai? Aap kaha hain?"

"Shreya main hospital se bol raha hu!"

 _Shreya was puzzled_. "H-hoapital? Hospital se kyun? Aap waha kya kar rahe hain? Sab theek hai na? Aap theek hain na?"

 _She heard him sobbing._

 _Shreya was scared now._ "Daya kuch boliye please mujhe bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai."

"Shreya, Samantha ki car ka accident..." _He couldn't speak further._

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed in shock._ "Daya main abhi waha aa rahi hu!"

 _She cut the call and rushed to the hospital. Shreya ran inside and found Daya. He was sitting on the bench looking pale. Shreya approached him with fast steps._

"Daya... Ye sab kaise hua?"

 _Daya looked up at her and rubbed his tears_. "Samantha apne dad ko airport chodne ja rahi thi. Raste me hi accident ho gaya. Maine use mana kiya tha. She is really bad at driving. Lekin usne meri baat nahi mani. Accident was really fatal. Uske dad ki on the spot hi maut ho gayi Shreya."

Shreya was taken aback, "Oh my god!" She _exclaimed covering her mouth in shock. She kneeled down and looked into Daya's eyes,_ "aur... Samantha?"

 _Daya looked at her blankly. His voice trembled as he tried to speak._

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Daya stared at Shreya who was waiting for his reply with tension etched on her face._

"Samantha abhi OT me hai. Doctors aur kuch bata nahi rahe." _Daya said._

 _Shreya held Daya's hands. He looked at her._ "Shreya maine aisa to nahi chaha tha ki uske sath itna bura ho. Jab use hosh aayega aur wo apne dad ke bare me puchegi to main kya jawab dunga?"

 _Shreya squeezed his hands._

 _Just then a doctor came and informed that Samantha will take some hours to gain consciousness._

"Shreya tum ghar jao. Main yahi rukta hu." _Daya said._

"Nahi, main bhi yahi rukugi aapke sath jab tak Samantha ko hosh nahi aa jata." _Shreya said and moved to call home where her parents were waiting for both of them for dinner._

"Mommy, Daya aur main dinner ke liye nahi aayenge. It's an emergency. Main kal subeh aakar phir baat karti hu." _Shreya spoke to her mother._

 _She moved to Daya and sat beside him on the bench. Daya rested his head on the wall backside and Shreya slept on his shoulder._

 _They wake up the next morning. Samantha was still unconscious. The doctor told them that they can see her. Both moved in her ward. She was lying unconscious with numerous wounds on her body covered with bandages._

 _Shreya felt a chill down her spine seeing Samantha like that. She grabbed Daya's arm tightly. Daya was also shaken from inside._

 _Daya moved towards Samantha. Probably she felt his presence and showed slight movement in her body._

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other._

"Daya, she is getting back to consciousness!" _Shreya whispered._

 _Samantha slowly opened her eyes. Her eye balls moved left and right. Daya was bewildered because he was standing right in front of her but she was not making an eye contact with him._

 _Samantha agitated and moved her hands in air._ "Yaha itna andhera kyun hai? Kaha hu main?"

 _Daya and Shreya looked at each other in shock._ "Shreya jaldi se doctor ko lekar aao." _Daya instructed her and moved to Samantha._

 _Shreya immediately rushed to call the doctor._

"Hello... Koi hai kya.." _Samantha said groping across in the darkness._

"Samantha!" _Daya held her by her shoulders._

"Daya!" _Samantha recognized him by his voice._ "Mujhe kuch dikhai nahi de raha. I can't see you Daya!" _Samantha panicked._

 _Daya felt a pinch in his heart and his eyes got filled with tears._

"Samantha relax!" _Daya said holding her._

"No...ye kya ho raha hai...mujhe tum dikh kyun nahi rahe ho! Meri aankho se kuch nahi dikh raha Daya. Sirf andhera dikh raha hai mujhe. Daya mujhe kya hua hai...bolo... Mujhe kuch dikh kyun nahi raha." _Samantha started screaming._

 _Shreya reached with the doctor. The doctor asked Daya to move and he checked Samantha's eyes._

 _Samantha was sobbing._

 _The doctor looked at Daya and Shreya with a disappointed face_. "I am really sorry. Accident me inke aankho ki roshni permanently ja chuki hai. Ab wo kabhi nahi dekh sakti."

 _Daya was frozen on his place. Shreya was too shocked to react._

"Noooo!" _Samantha cried hitting her hands on the bed._

 _Daya quickly moved to her and caught her hands_. "Samantha.. Samantha.. Relax.. Relax!"

"No.." _Samantha cried and started hitting Daya as she was not able to see him._

 _Daya caught her hands tightly._ "Stop it Samantha!"

 _Samantha was crying,_ "Aisa nahi ho sakta Daya. I want my eyes back!"

"Maine tumhe kaha tha na ki main dad ko airport chod dunga lekin tum meri sunti kaha ho?" _Daya said with a heavy throat._

 _Samantha paused_ , "Dad!" _She uttered,_ "Dad kaha hain? Kaha hain wo Daya?"

 _Daya exchanged look with Shreya. She looked helplessly at him._

 _Samantha clutched Daya's shirt and shook him,_ "Bolo Daya, mere dad kaha hain? Chup kyun ho tum?"

"Samantha, he is no more!" _Daya said quickly in a breath and a deep silence prevailed in the room._

 _Shreya couldn't hold her tears seeing Samantha's condition. She looked in other direction with tears rolling on her cheeks._

 _Samantha went blank. Tears were incessantly flowing from her eyes._ "Aur main bach gayi?" _She uttered in a low voice._

"Samantha sambhalo khud ko!" _Daya urged._

 _Samantha jerked him angrily_ , "Kaise sambhalu khud ko? Tumhe pata hai kya khoya hai maine? Mere dad ke alawa aur kaun hai mera iss duniya me? Meri wajeh se ye accident hua. Meri wajeh se dad ki maut hui hai. Main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi. Main nahi jeena chahti. Mujhe bhi maar dalo Daya please!" Samantha burst out crying.

 _Daya just moved and embraced her in a comforting hug. Samantha hugged him tightly and started crying on his shoulder._ "Ye kis gunah ki saza mil rahi hai mujhe Daya. Mujhe maa banne ki khushi naseeb nahi hui. Main apni shadi bhi nahi bacha saki. Tumhe kho diya maine. Ek dad hi to the mere paas. Ab wo bhi nahi. Itna sab kam tha jo meri aankhe bhi cheen li bhagwan ne. Aisa kaun sa gunah kiya tha maine Daya. Mujhe jinda kyun rakha hai ab tak. Maut bhi mujhse nafrat karti hai. Kya itni buri hu main?" _She cried bitterly._

 _Daya caressed her head and back to sooth her._

 _Shreya was also crying silently. She was feeling pity for Samantha._

 **One week later**

 _Samantha was getting discharged today. Daya moved into her ward and found her sleeping._

 _He just stared at her. He started getting flashes of the previous conversation with Samantha._

 **"Ab hum sirf ajnabi hain Daya!"**

 **""**

 **"Dad ke alawa mera iss duniya me hai hi kaun?"**

 **""**

 **"Tumhe jalan ho rahi hai mujhe kisi aur ke sath dekh kar? Soch lo, abhi bhi waqt hai Daya, petition cancel bhi ho sakti hai."**

 **""**

 _He recalled Shreya's words_

 **""**

 **"Nahi Daya, main soch rahi hu ki agar ye 6 mahino me aapko phir se aapki wife se pyar ho gaya to...mera kya hoga?"**

 **""**

 _Daya was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he felt Shreya's hand on his shoulder and came out of his thoughts. He looked at her._

"Kya hua Daya, kya soch rahe hain?" _Shreya asked._

 _Daya took a glance at Samantha and turned to Shreya._ "Kuch nahi. Wo main keh raha tha ki tum thodi der Samantha ke paas ruk sakti ho? Main doctor se mil kar aata hu."

"Sure!" _Shreya nodded._

 _Daya was about to move when Shreya called him._ "Daya!"

 _Daya turned and looked at her._ "Hmm?"

 _Shreya looked straight into his eyes as if trying to read his mind through his eyes. Daya sensed Shreya wants to say something._

"Kuch kehna chahti ho tum? Bolo na!" _Daya said softly._

 _Shreya just smiled and shook her head,_ "kuch bhi nahi Daya. Bas aise hi."

 _Both stared at each other and Daya moved to meet the doctor._

 _Shreya sighed,_ "I know Daya, is waqt aapke dimag me kya chal raha hai!"

 _Suddenly Samantha woke up holding her head_. "Nurse... Pani chahiye mujhe!"

 _Shreya moved and poured a glass of water for Samantha. She placed her one hand on her shoulder and made her drink the water._

"Thank you!" _Samantha said without knowing it's Shreya._

 _Shreya said nothing and kept quiet._

"Nurse time kya hua hai? Mujhe kitne baje discharge milega? Mujhe lene koi aaya hai?" _Samantha asked._

 _Shreya remained silent._

"Nurse... tum bolti kyun nahi?" _Samantha inquired when she got no response._

 _Shreya was silent because she thought Samantha may not like her presence._

 _Meanwhile Daya entered. Shreya looked at him._

 _Samantha recognized Daya's footfalls_. "Daya tum aa gaye? Aur ye nurse kuch bolti kyun nahi? Bewkoof!"

 _Daya looked at Shreya, she signalled him to keep quiet._

 _Daya moved to Samantha_. "Samantha main doctor se mil kar aa raha hu. Tumhare discharge ki formalities complete ho chuki hain."

"Daya!" _Samantha called him,_ "Tum please mere uncle ko phone kar do. Wo aa jayenge mujhe lene. Main Bangalore chali jaungi."

 _Daya stared at her sadly and sat near her on the bed_. "Samantha abhi tum mere sath ghar chal rahi ho. Tumhe abhi bhi care ki jarurat hai."

 _Samantha smirked,_ "Don't worry Daya. Dad mere liye bahut paisa aur property chod kar gaye hain. Duniya ki sabse expensive nurse afford kar sakti hu main. Tum pareshan mat ho. Kuch din me stick ki bhi aadat ho jayegi. Kab tak kisi dusre ka hath pakad kar chalugi."

 _Daya exchanged look with Shreya. She just looked away with a sigh._

 _Daya looked at Samantha._ "Theek hai. Jaisa tum kaho. Main tumhare uncle ko phone kar dunga. Tum chali jana unke sath but abhi ghar chalo."

o-o-o-o

 _Shreya's mother came to Shreya._

"Shreya beta, ye dekho mere paas kya hai?" _She showed a booklet in her hand._ "Isme kuch necklace ke samples hain. Dekho tumhe jo bhi pasand aaye. Mujhe bata do. Main banwa dungi."

 _Shreya took the booklet in her hands._ "Lekin kis liye?"

 _Her mother shot her a look,_ "kis liye matlab? Tumhari shadi ke liye beta. Tum humari eklauti beti ho. Hum aise rukhi sukhi shadi to nahi hone denge na tumhari!"

 _Shreya stared at the booklet with a painful smile._ "Iski koi jarurat nahi padegi mom!" _She said and kept the booklet aside._

 _Her mother was shocked._

o-o-o-o

 _Daya took Samantha home. She was resting in the bedroom. Aasha was taking care of her._

 _Daya was moving restlessly in the hall. When he got a call from his divorce lawyer._

"Hello..." _Daya spoke_

"Han Daya, congratulations, kal tumhe apni wife se officially divorce mil jayega." _The lawyer said joyfully. He chuckled,_ "Waise agar mood badal gaya ho to bolo. Petition cancel karne ka aaj aakhiri din hai." _He chuckled._

 _Daya said nothing._

 _The lawyer laughed,_ "haha... Majak kar raha tha main. Main janta hu tum kitni besabri se is aakhiri din ka intejar kar rahe the. To tumhara intejar ab khatam. Jao Shreya bhabhi ke sath shadi ki taiyariyan karo.. Shopping karo...shadi me bulana mat bhoolna."

 _Daya let out a sigh._ "I'll talk to you later!" _And he cut the call._

 _He dialed Shreya's number_. "Hello Shreya, kya him mil sakte hain. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai."

"Mujhe bhi aapse baat karni hai Daya!" _Shreya said sounding upset._

 _Daya instructed Aasha to take care of Samantha and left to meet Shreya._

 _Shreya was waiting for Daya standing alone on the beach. She stared at the beautiful sun slowly setting down on the horizon._

 _Daya reached and moved near Shreya_.

"Shreya.." _He called from behind._

 _Shreya turned to him._ "Daya aap bahut upset lag rahe hain. Sab theek hai na!"

"Hmm!" _Daya nodded,_ "kal mera aur Samantha ka divorce ho jayega. Lawyer bol raha raha tha ki tumhe shopping pe le jaun. Ab hume shadi ki taiyariyan shuru kar deni chahiye."

 _Shreya smiled_ , "Mommy bhi taiyariyon me lagi hui hain. Mere liye jeweleries design karwa rahi hai. Humse jyada dusre log excited hain humari shadi ke liye."

 _Both stared at each other silently. Suddenly Daya turned his face._ "Shreya I am sorry! Main Samantha ko divorce nahi de sakta."

 _Shreya stood silent without showing any reaction._

 _Daya turned and faced her._ "Main itna selfish nahi ho sakta Shreya. Samantha ko meri jarurat hai aur main use akela nahi chod sakta. Mujhe maaf kar do!"

 _Shreya was still quiet. Daya stared at her. Her face had no expressions. Daya held her by her shoulders._ "Shreya mujhe pata hai main tumhare sare sapne todne ki baat kar raha hu. Please kuch bolo. Aise chup mat raho. Kuch to bolo!"

 _Tears formed in her eyes still she looked up at him smiling. She cupped his face,_ "Mujhe pata tha aapka yahi decision hoga Daya. Aur ab main aapse aur bhi jyada pyar karti hu."

 _Daya just embraced her and both started crying. They separated after a minute._

 _Shreya wiped her tears and looked at him._ "Samantha loves you Daya. I have seen it in her eyes. Aur jo aapse pyar karta hai na aap usse jyada din nafrat nahi kar sakte."

 _Daya held her hand._ "But I am really sorry Shreya..

 _Shreya put her finger on his lips,_ "shh...aapko sorry bolne ki koi jarurat nahi hai Daya. Mujhe aapse koi shikayat nahi hai. Aapko kya lagta hai Samantha ko us waqt akela chod kar jab use aapki sabse jyada jarurat hai...aap mujhse shadi karenge aur main khush rahugi. Kabhi nahi Daya... Main kabhi khush nahi reh paungi aapke sath!"

 _Daya continued staring at her._

 _Shreya smiled,_ "Aapne ye decision aaj liya hai lekin main bahut pehle le chuki thi. Ye dekhiye!" _Shreya showed him a paper._

 _Daya became shocked,_ "Transfer letter? Tum yaha se ja rahi ho?"

"Han sir!" _She said,_ "... Kyunki mera yaha se chale Jana hi behtar hai. Mere aur aapke beech Samantha nahi hai, Samantha aur aapke beech main aayi hu...isilye mujhe hi jana hoga!" _She sobbed._

"Lekin Shreya...

"Please sir... Agar aapne sach me mujhse kabhi pyar kiya hai to aap mujhe nahi rokenge!" _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya shook his head,_ "nahi rokunga tumhe..'' _He held her face in his hands_ , "Shreya lekin jane se pehle ye jaan lo ki main tumse shadi nahi kar raha.. iska matlab ye nahi ki main tumse pyar nahi karta. I love you Shreya. Tumhe mere dil se kabhi nahi nikal sakta main."

 _Shreya smiled with tears rolling on her cheeks._ "I know!"

 _And they again hugged each other crying their heart out._

 _They separated slowly._

"Ab mujhe jana hoga." _Shreya said._

 _Daya planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Shreya just closed her eyes. She kissed him on cheek and flashed a smile. She turned and moved._

 _Daya was stood their silently watching her with his moist eyes. Her shape becoming smaller and smaller with her every step and finally she disappeared from his sight as well as from his life forever. The sun has been set and there was only darkness now._

 _Daya closed his eyes and cried silently._

o-o-o-o

 _Samantha was feeling restless in the room. She called Aasha to take her outside but she was busy in kitchen._

"Offo.. Ye Aasha bhi na... Pata nahi kaha rehti hai." _Samantha murmured and got down the bed and moved out taking a support of table and the wall. She was slowly moving holding the wall for support but suddenly her foot hit the edge of the table and she was about to fall but two strong arms held her safely on time._

 _Samantha easily recognized his touch._ "Daya!"

 _Daya was still holding her in his arms._ "Kaha ja rahi ho tum? Gir jati to?"

 _Samantha moved her hand on his chest and grabbed his shoulders_. "Tum bhi na Daya. Kyun tham liya mujhe? Mujhe khud se girna aur sambhalna sikhne do. Kal ke baad kaun hoga mujhe sambhalne wala?"

 _Daya looked at her,_ "Main sambhalunga tumhe... Kal ke baad bhi.."

 _Samantha was confused,_ "but Daya... Kal humara divorce...

"Koi divorce nahi hoga humara!" _Daya said sternly._

 _Samantha went silent for a moment,_ "Daya ye kya keh rahe ho tum?"

"Wahi jo tum sun rahi ho. Main tumhe divorce nahi dunga." _Daya said holding her by her arms._

"Lekin Daya... tum Shreya se pyar karte ho? Shreya ka kya?"

"Shreya already ja chuki hai hai Samantha. Hum dono ki life se bahut door."

"Aur tumne use roka nahi?"

"Rokta bhi to wo nahi rukti. Kyunki wo janti thi ki meri jarurat usse jyada tumhe hai."

 _Samantha got tears in her eyes_. "Lekin Daya... tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha. Ye decision galat hai. Sirf meri halat par taras khakar tum aur Shreya itni asaani se apne pyar ko sacrifice kaise kar sakte ho? Tum mere sath kaise khush reh paoge. Main sirf tumhare liye ek bojh rahugi Daya jo ki main nahi banna chahti. Mujhe pata hai tum mujhse pyar nahi karte...

"Tum to karti ho na..." _Daya cut her._

 _Samantha sobbed._ "Han main tumse bahut pyar karti hu Daya lekin..jab tum mujhse pyar nahi karte to kaise jhel paoge mujhe..." _Samantha cried._

"8 saal jhela hai na maine tumhe... to aage bhi jhel lunga samjhi .." _Daya said,_ "aur ab mujhe behas karna band karo. Bhool kar bhi dobara divorce ka naam mat lena."

 _Samantha broke down and just hugged him. She started crying burying her face in his chest_. "I love you Daya. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki tumhe wapas pane ke liye mujhe itni badi keemat chukani padegi."

 _Daya planted a kiss on her head_. "Jo hua bhool jao Samantha. Main humesha tumhare sath hu. Kabhi bhi ye mat samajhna ki main tum par koi ehsaan kar raha hu. Tum meri wife ho aur ye mera farz hai."

"Sirf farz.." _Samantha uttered._

 _Daya smiled and rubbed her tears._ "Thoda sa pyar bhi hai!"

 _Samantha smiled and again hugged him._

 _Daya lifted her in his arms._ "Kitna khati ho...bahut bhari ho gayi ho..." _Daya said playfully._

 _Samantha hit him in chest and rounded her hands around his neck. She moved her hand on his face and lovingly kissed his cheek._

 _She was happy realizing that how sometimes losing everything can give you even more._

.

 **o-The End-o**

 **A/N: finally it is completed. I know that nobody is going to like this ending. But I had made it very clear from the beginning that it's not going to end on a happy note. I don't know why people were requesting for a happy ending because the Title and Summary was already speaking about the ending. Anyway I am waiting for your comments. If anyone of you likes this, I would be happy! :-)**


End file.
